Life Finds a Way
by Fossil Geek
Summary: This is the story of a teenager who is "special"(in a very unusual way) and his friendship with a pack of hyperintellegent Velociraptors from InGen, dealing with difficult circumstances that no other human can go through, all while trying to find his place in the world, both raptor, and human. (Eventual Time-Travel)
1. Chapter 1

**As I have not seen many Jurassic Park fan-fictions, I decided to write my own. For those of you who don't know, I am a huge Jurassic Park fan. I was inspired to write this story after reading _Jurassic Park and Philosophy_, which by the way, was a pretty good read. I also feel that I should dedicate this to Michael Crichton, Oct 23, 1942 - Nov 04, 2008 (age 66), Richard Attenborough Aug 29, 1923 - Aug 24, 2014 (age 90), and Stan Winston Apr 07, 1946 - Jun 15, 2008 (age 62) . They will always be missed. Anyway, I hope this story is entertaining, and will stay somewhat true to the spirit of Jurassic Park.**

* * *

**Life Finds a Way**

**Chapter 1**

_Run. _

That was the single thought that was going through the mind of the scientist as he fled his attackers. Just run, and escape, to live another day to see his wife and two small children.

_Damn, InGen,_ he thought. _Damn them. they should have learned all those years ago, when they first tried this. But they never listen. They always want to try again. 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again' seemed to be their motto. They never know when to stop. Damn entrepreneurs._

He rounded a corner, hearing the raspy breathing of his creations. He ran into the meeting room, and dove under a counter, and hid in a cupboard.

_We should have killed these things of with the rest of InGen's creations,_ he thought. As he tried to control his breathing and rapid heartbeat, the scientist heard the soft clicking of claws on the tiled floor. A soft chattering and shrill roars signified that more than one of his pursuers was in the meeting room, communicating with each other. Peering through the small gap between the door and the bottom of frame, a shadow passed in front of the scientist's view. He heard a rhythmic, shuddering breath and a cold chill traveled up his spine. The animal, no not animal, _beast_, was smelling for him.

A noise from out in the hall triggered the animals to streak out of the room, after listening for a few seconds, and hearing nothing, the scientist bolted from his hiding place, threw himself at the door, and locked the bolt.

_Squeak! _

The scientist whipped around and saw a small Velociraptor nestled on the counter above where he was hiding. He saw on it's hip that it was specimen number 111. He felt slightly safe, as he had hatched this one himself. But then he remembered that one of his colleagues was killed by a raptor he had hatched when it was just seven months old. The creature before him was three months older.

"Easy now," he said soothingly. "Easy."

The raptor cocked its head, curiously examining the tall creature before it. It stood up on its legs, talons raised, and gave off a soft call. The scientist stepped forward, which clearly agitated the animal before him. The baby then released a series of shrill squawks, at which the scientist leapt forward, forcing the raptor's jaws shut, as it emitted a distress call. The sound of splintering wood caught the attention of the scientist who quickly turned around, and saw the other raptors standing in the doorway, staring at him as he practically strangled the baby. The entire pack set upon him, eliciting a scream from his throat, and blood spilled out onto the floor.

When the slaughter was over, the baby raptor walked up to its caregivers, and the entire pack nuzzled it, making sure it was safe. The baby hopped up onto the alpha female's back, and the entire pack left the meeting room, found their way out of the building, and went into the jungle.

* * *

Ian Hammond's eyes snapped open, scowling at his alarm clock. God knows what gave the school board the right to make teenagers get up at 4:30 in the morning. After pulling on a tee-shirt and a pair of faded jean, he walked downstairs. He saw his adoptive mother, Alexis Murphy (her friends called her "Lex"), at the stove, making pancakes. At age 35, she was a strong and confident woman.

As Ian entered the kitchen, he let out a low moan in greeting.

"Oh my God!" Alexis said in surprise. "Ian, you need to be a bit louder when you wake up." Taking a deep breath "Oh, I felt my heart stop."

"Sorry," Ian said. Although he often got a kick out of his adoptive mother's shock, he was too tired to enjoy it.

Alexis handed Ian a plate of pancakes, and prepared a plate for herself. "So, what's happening in school today?"

"No clue," Ian responded tiredly. "Other than in gym we'll be starting our dodgeball unit."

"Fun," Lex commented.

After breakfast, Ian walked his way to school. He got up early to be able to sit at the stream he passed by every morning and watch the sun rise. He had to bypass the the stream today, as he had to meet with his friend Jon Williams to talk about their science project.

"Hey, Jon," Ian said, a bit more awake now.

"'Sup?" Jon said.

"Hey, so about our science project..." Ian started.

"What ideas do you have?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could make a video/documentary thing," Ian suggested, "and I could use some computer models for some flair and 'pizazz'."

"Sound's like it might work. I think we should give it a try, and see what the test looks like first, before we fully commit."

"Yeah, no, I completely understand your logic."

The rest of their walk to school was uneventful, and they talked about Jon's upcoming football game, and Ian's recent fossil dig.

The school day was mostly uneventful, with Ian and Jon 's team dominating in dodgeball. When Ian got home, he turned on the television, as he always did, and watched the news. However, instead of the weather that normally on at that time, there was a segment of breaking news.

"The police and biohazard teams have secured the area around the InGen building," the reporter said, "as a group of figures seems to have started a fire on the roof, and are trying to break the barriers."

Ian gasped at the mention of Ingen, as it used to be his great-grandfather's company. He used to have an island called Isla Nublar, of the coast of Costa Rica, where he was building a resort. In 1993, an accident there caused the shutdown of all the building and security systems.

"On the screen," the reporter said. "We have no idea what these creatures are, but it seems that they are a type of large, carnivorous lizard, which..." the reporter was cut off, as the camera turned, as showed a police officer being dragged into the bushes by his shoulders while he screamed his head off. Something gave off an otherworldly roar, and the officer ran out of the bushes, his shirt in tatters, and torso bloodied. The camera then fell to the ground, tilting the view 90 degrees, the ground going up the left side of the screen. There was then more screaming, and human feet ran "up" the ground, followed by scaly, reptilian feet with a huge, curved claw on each foot. One reptilian foot landed in the foreground, and hooked onto the side of the camera, and rotated the view to look at the building. There was a massive logo on it, which and the camera tilted back upright, still on the ground. The view rotated to look towards the building, and the side of the building had a graffiti logo on it, in the shape of three slash marks.

* * *

**Just a quick notification. This story takes place after the events of the third movie, in the year 2014. Jurassic World never happened, as since it isn't out yet, I cannot put out any completely accurate Fanfic from that story.** **Please rate, review and spread the word about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait. At school, we had mid terms recently(ugh*) Luckily, their done, so now I can focus more on Fan Fiction. Also we have had our first review for this story by Shawn Raven. Thanks for being the first to review. For that, a preview for the next chapter will appear in your PM a bit before I post the next chapter on the site for the rest of my readers to see. **

* * *

The next day, at school, Ian was doing his classwork, mildly annoyed that his classmates were still talking about the events that were on the news a few days ago.

"...Over 5 million views on Youtube..."

"The military tried to kill those things, but they were too flippin' fast!"

Ian kept trying to block out all the noise and work on the class assignment. His only relief was his computer and video class, where he learned to manipulate and create videos. He took a video camera, and went out into the halls to get his favorite actor in his school, Hannah Custer. Good friends, they talked often. However, this wasn't as easy as it seemed, as Hannah was athletic, and in the popular crowd, while Ian was more of a geek. They didn't let this stop them, as Ian's video class gave them an excuse to be alone, go find a quiet area, and talk about the projects Ian was working on.

"Yeah, so I'll be animating CGI models in the computer," Ian said. The pair had met in the mat room, where the school did wrestling matches on Tuesday nights. It was here where it was very quiet, and the two could hear each other easily.

"So, how will I be interacting with them, if I can't see them?" Hannah asked.

"You'll have to act like their there, kind of like improv," Ian explained.

"But, how will I know what the models are doing?"

"I'll show you the storyboards that I drew up, and explain, in detail, they will be doing. I'll also run through with you what you'll need to do."

"Okay," said Hannah, convinced that Ian knew what he was doing.

The bell rung, dismissing the students from school. Hannah gathered her things, and walked towards the door. As she reached to touch the door handle, a packet of papers fell from one of Hannah's binders. He bent down to retrieve them for her, and saw that they were a collection of drawings.

"What are these?" Ian asked out of pure curiosity.

"They're pencil sketches I drew up for a play I'm thinking about producing," Hannah explained.

"These are really good!" Ian exclaimed. And the drawings were excellent. They looked like photographs, but without the color, just black and white.

"Thanks," Hannah said, blushing. "I was also wondering if you would help me with the overall production. Also, maybe we could film it, since that seems to be your element."

"I would be honored," Ian said. This was the first time anybody came to him with an offer to film something. Most of the time, he had to asked people to be in his filming projects for class. Luckily, Hannah was always willing, and helpful with input and suggestions. As she turned to leave, Ian gave a wistful sigh. He secretly had a crush on Hannah ever since he moved to a public school.

At home, Ian pulled up his webpage, and put up a recent video he made in school. The assignment was to make a news report for an actual news story, so he decided to do the events that occurred at InGen. After posting the video, Ian entered the kitchen to start working on dinner. He pulled out a package of hamburgers, and started the electric griddle.

"These burgers are delicious," Lex said after taking a bite. She worked as an artist, so she often brought her work home.

"Thanks," Ian said. "Hey could I talk to you about something?"

"You can come to me about anything, Ian," Lex said, smiling.

"Okay," Ian said, taking a deep breath. "What happened at InGen's island facility down by Costa Rica?"

"Like I said before, there was an accident that involved some structures that weren't supported correctly. They fell on some people, and the facility had to be shut down."

"But what really happened? I heard you on the phone with Uncle Tim, and he brought up nightmares about him being chased by a Velociraptor in a kitchen in Isla Nublar. Now I know what a Velociraptor is. A very intelligent, six-foot tall predator, with six-inch claws on the second toes of it's rear legs. I can reach speeds of 60 miles per hour."

"Oh, Ian, I wish you didn't ask me this question."

"To late. Now I also saw that news report a few days ago about what was happening at InGen's facility in San Diego. Through my study of Cretaceous Period fossils, I know what I saw. You need to explain it to me."

"Okay, you got me. Your uncle and I went down there to visit our grandfather's resort. This was no ordinary resort. This was something of a zoo with prehistoric animals as its main attractions. There, we met Drs. Alan Grant, Elli Sattler, and Ian Malcolm, whom you were named after. The reference that your uncle was making was when he and I took shelter from two Velociraptors in a kitchen, where we managed to disable one temporarily, and lock the other one in the freezer."

"Wow..." Ian said with much disbelief. The look in Lex's eyes showed that the story was legitimate.

That night, the news had an update on the situation in San Diego. The facility was secured, but only human corpses were still in the building, and all were badly mutilated. There was no physical evidence of the raptor pack that was made within the last 48 hours. But the real kicker was, that the raptors were last seen in a train yard, hopping aboard an open boxcar, that was going to a small town in Pennsylvania.

The raptors were coming to Ian's hometown.

* * *

Like I said, sorry for the long wait. I hit a writer's block, but I got some major inspiration. also, at publishing date, there is only 83 more days until Jurassic World!

Please comment and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The raptor colony felt the train screech to a halt, to refuel. They could smell that this was their stop. Swiftly, stealthily, and lethally, they leapt off the train, like some sort of predatory alien ninjas. The pack alpha-female taking the surroundings, quickly, analyzing the run-down structures.

_No, _the alpha female thought. _This place isn't safe._

From the ground below, the baby raptor squeaked to get the female's attention, the female looked down at the young one.

_Yes? _the female chirped softly, the baby looked towards a mountain in the distance. The mountain, two to three miles away, was densely wooded, and had a thick canopy. The female nuzzled the baby, and, using her powerful jaws, gently, lifted it up onto her back. The entire pack ran towards the mountain in the distance, their new home.

* * *

Ian selected a few transitions for his video segments in his latest presentation that matched the overall theme of the project: fear. As Ian had found out, the technological world seemed to be his element. He had a craving desire to create something, whether with his hands, or on a computer. and he also seemed to have a dark side with videos. He was naturally figuring out what people feared, and what scared them. Suspense, was his "old-reliable", followed by the sudden shock of a startling image or quick video, with a blast of screeching sound. That often gave him the desired effect.

Once he had finished his work and saved, almost right on cue, the dismissal bell rang. He'd hadn't seen Hannah much all day, but that was usually typical. Ian went to his locker, and took out his science book, and slid it into his bag, along with his science folder. Walking towards the double doors, Ian noticed that Jon wasn't with him. After a momentary state of forgetfulness, he remembered that Jon had football practice after school, which left Ian feeling slightly stupid.

Going around the side of the school, Ian heard a small scream with a low, menacing voice, which said, "Now you be quiet, or I'll keep doing this to you." Hearing this made Ian set his bag down against the wall of the school. He then went into what Lex called his "stealth mode", in which one couldn't tell where he was, or where he was going. Making his way around to the bushes along the side of the school, he tried to be as silent as a ghost. Peering underneath the bushes, he saw Hannah lying on the ground, with her boyfriend, Robert, an eighteen-year-old on her, with two of his lackeys grinning in the background. Hannah was visibly in extreme discomfort, both physically and emotionally. Her clothes were torn, and dirty.

Now, Ian was usually very tolerant, but there were several things that he would most certainly not allow for anybody, and sexual harassment was one of those things. Mustering up all the rage he could, he built up the strength he would need for what he was about to do.

"Hey!" Ian yelled. "Leave her alone, you jerks!" Sure, not the best thing he could have said, but it was the first thing he thought of. It also seemed to have worked, because Robert and his fellow thugs trudged up to his menacingly. They were roughly the same height as Ian, but they were much more heavily muscled.

"What did you say?" Robert growled.

"I said 'Leave her alone, you jerks,'" Ian said smoothly.

"I'm so going to beat your scrawny little ass!" Robert threatened. "No one tells me what to do!"

"Well, I just did, so your policy must be defective," Ian said. _N__ice one._ Ian thought to himself. _I'll remember that one for future use. _

Robert's Face started to turn pink, then red, with four veins popping out of his big meaty forehead. he pulled back his right fist, and took a swing a Ian's head. However, Ian was waiting, and managed to dodge it. Now completely enraged, Robert went to tackle Ian. Ian' turned and ran, using his surroundings as defense. He ducked behind a tree when Robert was about to connect with him, and Robert got a face full of tree. When, Robert recovered from his unintentional head-butting session with a tree, he tried punching again, But, when Robert tried to slug Ian again, Ian dodged. Instead of feeling the smack of a face against his knuckles, Robert got the pain of punching a large oak.

Now, swearing up a storm, Robert said "Get him!" said to his sidekicks. The two thugs started after Ian. A small mishap on Ian's part allowed them to surround him. Lackey Number One charged at Ian, In an attempt to tackle him, but Ian sidestepped him, and the thug ended up tackling his accomplice. Robert then took Ian by surprise from behind, and punched him in the temple, knocking him to the ground. Ian groaned, rolling over onto his side. Then, an explosion of unbearable pain erupted into his back. And another. And then another. Robert and his fellow delinquents were having the time of their lives kicking him repeatedly.

Hannah, during all of this, was on the phone with the police, first to report a case of statutory rape, and then a case of aggravated assault. She relayed the information, and gave the police her location. Shortly thereafter, the faint sound of sirens could be heard.

"Do you guys hear that?" Robert said, shushing his fellow jerks.

The three booked it out of there like a fighter jet was coming after them. Hannah came out from behind the bushes, and ran over to Ian, who was now unconscious, and bleeding.

"Pulse," Hannah mumbled to herself, pressing her index and middle fingers to Ian's wrist, checking his vitals. "Breathing...Oh, crap." Recalling what she learned in her First Aid class, she pressed her mouth against Ian's, pinched his nose shut, and began to perform artificial respiration, in an attempt to revive him.

Two minutes later, the police pulled up on the road and ran over to Hannah, who was still trying to revive Ian.

"How long have you been doing this?" one of the officers asked, kneeling down.

"About two, three minutes," she replied, after forcing more air into Ian's lungs.

"here, I can take over," the officer offered.

Suddenly, Ian started to cough, hacking and convulsing. Hannah took him into an embrace, calming him, getting him to relax.

"Hey," Ian said weakly. "Wuh, hattend?"

"Robert and his jerk-face sidekicks took you out when you stood up for me," Hannah replied. "Thanks for that."

"Nuh, problum," Ian moaned. "I fill like crap."

"I'm sure you do," Hannah said, laughing lightheartedly.

"Are you okay?" the officer asked. "It looks like you took quite a beating, son."

"I'll be fine," Ian said, still slurring over his words slightly, but not as bad as before.

"Do you have a way to get home?" the officer asked. "I can call your folks if you'd like."

"I can give him a lift," Hannah offered.

"Alright then," the officer said. "But before you leave, can you give me a description of the guys who slugged this kid to unconsciousness?"

"Actually, I have video documentation of the three," Hannah said, as she took out her cell phone, and handed it to the officer. The officer sent the video to the station's website, then returned Hannah's phone to her.

On the way to Ian's house, Hannah pulled over to the shoulder of the road, and turned to face Ian, who was in the passenger seat next to her.

"What you did was very noble, Ian," Hannah said. "Thank you."

"Well, it was nothing really," Ian said, slightly embarrassed.

"No, Ian, really, thank you," Hannah persisted. "I don't think many other people would do that in your situation. I think most people would try to sneak off like they hadn't seen anything, and not say anything. But not you. Why is that?"

"I guess it's just because I don't stand for things like that," Ian replied. "I think I'm a very tolerant person, as far as with people, anyway."

"I can agree with that," Hannah said, nodding.

"But there are some things that are just morally wrong in this society that I simply will not tolerate," Ian continued. "Rape, murder, threatening, bullying...all those things I am unrelentingly against. It's just how Lex brought me up."

"Yes, well, even though Lex is not your biological mother, she seems to love you just as much regardless of whether you're her biological son or not. She seems to have raised you to be a very kind young man," Hannah said, smiling. "Speaking of Lex, I guess I'd better get you home."

"Yes," Ian agreed. "She's probably going to freak when she sees me. My face isn't messed up to bad, is it?"

"I don't think so," Hannah answered honestly. "but I think Lex might think otherwise." And with that, she put her car in gear, and pulled back onto the street.

In about three minutes of silence, Hannah pulled onto Ian's long driveway, and slowly drove up to his house.

"Thanks for the lift," Ian said, reaching for the door handle. "I owe you."

"No, Ian actually, I owe you," Hannah countered.

"No, consider it granted," Ian said. "But, seriously, I owe you. How 'bout I take you out for dinner."

"Oh, Ian, you don't have to..." Hannah said. Now she was embarrassed, turning her head down, blushing.

"I insist," Ian persisted.

"Oh, alright. How's tomorrow look, after school?"

"Tomorrow's great," Ian said. "See you at school."

"Yep," Hannah said, smiling. "Oh, Ian, one more thing."

"Yes?" he said, turning towards her.

"Come closer," Hannah said, curling her finger, as if she was going to tell him a secret.

Ian moved closer, an inch or two.

"Closer."

Ian moved closer, and Hannah suddenly planted a quick kiss. On the lips.

Ian pulled back, quickly. "Wai...how...why...What was that for?" he stuttered.

"What does it matter?" inquired Hannah. _Why did I just do that?! Oh, no, what if he didn't want that between us._

"It matters," Ian began, "because...it...umm...Well, I just don't see why you would. I though we had each other firmly planted in the so-called 'friend zone'."

"Ian, you're practically taking me on a date. I don't see why I can't kiss you."

"Well, it's just that...Well, I don't see why you would do that in the first place, honestly."

"Fine then, Ian," Hannah said, a sarcastic disappointment. "I take it that you don't want me to kiss you."

"I Never said that," Ian said, nervously. "I don't want you to kiss me _right now_. I think we need to go on a date first, you know."

"That's more like it," Hannah said.

"Well, I got to go," Ian said. "Since Robert didn't kill me, Lex is going to have a heart attack when she sees me."

"See you tomorrow, Ian."

"See yah."

As Ian watched Hannah pull away, he gave a long sigh, and turned to go into the house.

"Ian, where have you been?!" Lex scolded. "I've been worried sick!"

Ian turned to look at Lex, and gave her a grimace, combined with a smile.

"Oh my God, Ian what happened to you," Lex said, her current tone full of concern, now completely devoid of all traces of anger. "Who did this to you?"

"I stood up for somebody, and paid for it dearly," he said as he sat on the couch, his head pounding, his back aching.

"Is that who drove you home?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Ian, wait here," Lex said, as she went into the kitchen for something. She returned a moment later, with a bag of frozen peas. "Put this on your head."

Ian took it, and For the next hour, Lex turned more and more into an over concerning nurse, taking care of Ian like he was a helpless infant.

_Maybe it's better that Hannah isn't here to see this _Ian thought.

* * *

The pack of raptors settled down for the night, hunkering down in the nests they made. The alpha female took the hatchling under her, nuzzling him. The pack seemed to have settled down, and they were all relaxing, enjoying the fresh mountain air.

* * *

**Well, this chapter turned out to be a long one. Sorry for the lengthy waits for the chapters, I've been busy with school. Please rate and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ian pulled his gym shirt over his head, getting changed for yet another gym class. The locker room smelled of dirty socks, over-used deodorants, and the scent of what he could only describe to women as 'teenage-dude'. Though Ian was also a teenager, he didn't have the same odor as other boys his age. His female classmates described his scent as 'woodsy', with a faint whiff of peppermint.

The group of boys went out into the gymnasium, to wait for the girls in the class to come out so they could commence being educated physically.

"Hey, Ian," Jon said, walking up to Ian.

"Hey."

"Ready to be educated physically?"

"No." Ian didn't particularly enjoy gym class. He often thought that the balls and equipment the class used forged and alliance with the laws of physics, and revolted against him. Whenever something did the exact opposite of what he meant to do, he said "Newton's Laws of Physics hate me."

"Okay, guys," Mr. Johnson, the gym teacher announced. "Today we will be doing the timed mile run." There was a collective groan from the class.

The class went outside to the running track. Instead of a paved track, like larger schools had, Ian's school had a track paved in gravel. The group lined up at the starting point. The sudden blast of a whistle signaled them to start running. The entire group took off, running as fast as they could.

Now would be a good point to explain to you about Ian's movement. Ian was unusual in locomotion, in that he ran on his toes. He'd done it his whole life. Whenever he ran, or walked without shoes on, his heels came up, and his toes took all of his weight. Lex was worried that it could cause skeletal developmental issues. But none had arrived as yet in Ian's growth.

Soon after Ian started running, most of his classmates fell behind him. His toe-running had granted him with unusual speed and acceleration. However, what he lacked was stamina. He could get a good speed going quickly, but after a few minutes, his speed slowed down dramatically.

Ian was soon struggling after his third trip around the track. Other people started to catch up to him. Soon, there was a mass of people in front of him. Getting a second wind, Ian started to pick up speed again. But, unfortunately, the mass of people wouldn't move, and it took up the entire width of the track! Frustrated, Ian just decided to stop and wait a few seconds.

One, Two, Three, Four...

At five, Ian took off as fast as he could. Bust instead of feeling short winded, something in his bodily systems clicked, something that hadn't ever been used before. His speed began to steadily increase, and he quickly ran up on the crowd in front of him, without thinking, Ian jumped clear over them, with five feet between their heads, who started to look up just as his shadow passed over them, and his feet. He soon landed in front of them, and without missing a beat, sped off. Racing around the turn, he came in for the last lap.

He raced by Mr. Johnson, who tracked the students time and speed using a speedometer. The color in his eyes was intensified, his vision, everything crystal clear and well-defined. He made another lap, the group of his class mates hadn't made their third lap yet, This time, when he came up on them, they parted, giving him a clear shot to finish his run. He raced by Mr. Johnson again, and skidded to a halt.

"Ian," Mr. Johnson said, stunned. "I clocked you at forty miles an hour. As far as I know, that's not humanly possible. You haven't been taking steroids, have you?"

"No..." Ian said.

"I think you need to go to the nurse. Something's not quite right with you."

Ian then went back inside the school building, and went down the hall to the nurses office. He entered the room, where a scent of alcohol wipes and cough medicine flooded his nostrils.

Miss Miller ,the nurse, was reading his report, and looked at him warily. She knew a young male on steroids could lash out viciously, and though she had dealt with these sort of situations before, she usually had other staff with her, but her coworker was out sick, so she would have to be cautious. Extremely cautious, as no student managed to run at forty miles an hour prior to today.

"So, Ian," she began gently. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"Nothing going on someone should know about?"

"Not at the time, no. Why?"

"Just making conversation," Miss Miller said gently. "Ian," she said, getting down to business. "Do you know how you managed to run so fast?"

"No," Ian answered truthfully. "Something just clicked in my systems, like a switch being set to on."

"Okay, but you haven't been using steroids, have you?"

"No..."

"I just don't see any other way one could run anywhere above twenty miles an hour, and yet you were moving at twice that speed. Not to mention the little incident that happened yesterday. That should have hindered you. Yet, despite that, you were running at an amazing speed. Easily a world record."

Ian shifted uncomfortably.

"Ian," Miss Miller said softly. "I can't help you unless I know what's going on."

"But I don't know what's going on. I can't tell you something I don't know."

"I understand, but I have a good mind to call Lex, but since she's bent out of shape from yesterday, I need you to promise me something."

"Okay."

"If anything unusual physically happens to your body, you need to tell me."

"Unusual, meaning unusual for the average human?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Great. You can go to your next class."

Ian got up to leave, when she stopped him again.

"Ian, your eyes seem different."

"How so?"

"They're a lighter shade of brown. I better keep a file of all the odd things that happen to you."

Ian was then sent on his way to his computer class, to work on his video. His current video had to incorporate video editing in order to make him appear to have superpowers.

* * *

After school, Hannah met Ian at his locker. He smiled at her approach, but his injuries suddenly got the better of him, and his warm smile turned into a pained grimace. No one told him that being a hero hurt so much. The incident that occurred yesterday gave Ian semi popularity. Many people thought he was a hero, a few viewed him as a freak. Not he considered himself a hero. He was just doing the right thing.

"Still hurt?" Hannah said, her voice once again full of concern.

"Yeah, but I'll manage."

As the pair went to Hannah's car, Ian winced everyone stared at them. They seemed like an unlikely couple, and with their so called "relationship" not yet in existence for twenty-four hours, a few people had their doubts. But the two were happy in each others company, and that's all that really mattered.

Ian and Hannah went to her car, and unlocked it, the chrome warm after sitting in the sun all day. Ian climbed into the front passenger seat, and Hannah slid into the car next to him, and started the engine. The vehicle pulled away, and drove of to the city of Harrisburg, the capitol of Pennsylvania.

* * *

"Ian, you certainly know where to get something to eat."

After a short search for the location of their first date, Ian pointed out a large Chinese buffet. The line to get in was longer than they had expected, but it moved rather quickly. In about five minutes, the pair had their plates filled, and went to their table.

"What can I say," Ian began. "I know my food locations."

After an awkward silence, Ian changed the subject.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Robert and his fellow thugs?"

"I saw something on them on the news this morning," Hannah began. "Those three were tracked down at about three in the morning. Police cornered them in an abandoned barn, in the middle of the state forest. There were signs of a pack of predators all around the barn." Ian leaned forward, interested at hearing this.

"What were the signs?"

"The reporter said scratch marks and footprints. When the police were there, there was also a lot of movement in the trees, up in the canopy. Lots of branches shaking, with tons of shrieking and snarling."

"What did the footprints look like? And the claw marks?"

"The reporters were denied access. The officers told them they wouldn't be safe."

"Do you have any relatives who work in the state park?" Ian asked suddenly.

"Yes," Hannah replied warily. "Why?"

"I need to go there," Ian said, his voice now possessing a serious tone. "Tonight. Before the authorities destroy them."

"But what about the predators in the forest?"

"I study predators. I prefer them. I understand how their brains work."

"Ian, you study dead predators," Hannah countered. She seemed very hesitant to go into the state forest, and willing to do almost anything to avoid going in.

"I also study live predators: Eagles, falcons, hawks, and alligators. They are the oldest types of terrestrial predators on this planet. If you can understand how their brains work, then you can understand lots of things."

"Alright, I'll call my cousin," Hannah said, relenting.

* * *

"Ian, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

The two were granted access to the park, at night, as Hannah's cousin let them in, with a concerned look on his face. The two were slipping through the bushes, trying to stay out of sight, hiding in the shadows. There were police everywhere, patrolling with heavy-powered rifles.

"Hannah, do you know where this barn is?"

"Yes. It's in a clearing, almost a field. Back in the 1830's, it was a colonial homestead. The house got dismantled and moved to another location twenty-five years later, but the barn was left where it was. The family didn't have enough money to take it down, but the left it there as a hunting shack."

"Okay, I'm going to climb a tree and get a look around. See if I can find a clearing of some sort."

"No, Ian," Hannah protested. "I got you into the forest, but there is no way I am letting you climb a tree. Remember what I said? Those things were in the trees, in the canopy! If they catch you when you're up there, all they will have to do is startle you, knock you off of a branch. You'll be vulnerable, an easy kill. And there's nothing I can do for you at that point. If you survive hitting the ground, you'll be severely disabled, and at that point, you'll be as good as dead. If you're lucky, the predators will kill you when they knock you off. If not, then they will eat you alive, until you bleed to death."

"Fine," Ian said, mulling over her vivid description. "Then how do you expect me to find the barn?"

"Let's climb a hill instead," Hannah said, after a minute. "That would make me feel safer. Relatively speaking."

They then climbed a hill, and looked up at the mountain, where there happened to be a clearing. In the clearing, there were lots lights flashing, with several floodlights scanning the tree line. Using a set of binoculars, Ian could easily see what was happening. A helicopter was unloading more armed people, for what appeared to be reinforcements. And in the center of the clearing and all the action, was the barn. A group of scientist in bio-hazard suits were clustered around the barn, taking measurements of the claw marks and footprints, and taking samples of a white substance smeared on the barn.

"What's going on up there, Ian?" Hannah asked.

After telling her what he saw, Ian said "I don't think we can get up there without being seen."

"Not without a major distraction, that is," Hannah added.

The pair crept forward, slipping through the brush like a pair of stealthy serpents. After a few minutes of walking, the pair came to a small brook, its whisper calming their heightened anxiety. They sat down on a fallen log, its rough bark covered in a blanket of soft moss. The chirp of crickets created a melody that matched nearly perfectly with the brook. A few minutes of listening to the natural concert seemed to lighten their moods.

"Shall we press on?" Ian asked.

"I suppose," Hannah said warily. Suddenly, the telltale sound of a guns retort echoed through the valley, silencing the crickets.

Ian became suddenly alert, his head jerking around quickly in a very birdlike fashion. "Oh no."

* * *

"You think this is the things that's been killing our deer?" a man said, motioning towards the small creature in front on them.

"Yes, I'm certain about it. The claws are nearly identical to the slashes on the carcass, only they are smaller," said another man.

The animal reared up in a threat display, shrieking its head off, baring its sharp, little teeth.

"Awe, look at him," a third man said. "He thinks he's so tough, he's cute. Quick, stuff him in this bag, before he run's off." The three men advanced on the little snarling animal.

* * *

"Stop," Ian said, cocking his head.

"What is it?" Hannah asked. "What's wrong?"

"Quiet," Ian whispered, listening carefully. "Do you hear that?"

Hannah listened. "I don't hear anything."

In Ian's ears, a small sound whispered in his head. A small shriek, no louder than a breath of wind, entered his head. That small shriek elicited an immediate response from Ian, causing him to storm off, running through the woods. Following the sound of the shrieks, they became louder and more urgent, causing Ian to run faster, leaping onto the sides of trees, and springing himself off. Bursting into a clearing, he saw three men stuffing a small, squirming reptilian animal into a burlap sack. They didn't seem to notice him, so he snuck to a tree, to try to analyze the situation better. He climbed up the side of a large oak, using his fingernails. He was quite surprised by this, as he knew it should hurt, but he did it without thinking, and without pain.

Resting at the top of the oak, Ian noticed a large shape in another tree, about ten feet away, staring down at the group of men. Ian quickly identified it as a full grown Velociraptor. It had the same general shape of the squealing animal on the ground, but it was quite a bit larger. It possessed six-inch talons on the second toe of each foot, which were dug into the limb of the tree. Ian looked back at the men, and he saw that they had the small animal in the bag, and were starting to leave. The animal in the tree leapt down, and cawed into the night air, frightening the men, who turned to look at the large animal. Several other raptors leapt out from the trees, shrieking and snarling, causing the men to get worried. At some unseen cue, the entire pack of animals attacked the men, slashing and biting, using their talons to rip into the men. One man managed to escape to the edge of the clearing, with the bag. Ian the jumped down from his tree and ran through the fight, and leapt at the escaping man. The man dropped the bag, and threw a punch at Ian head, but was effortlessly dodged. Ian clawed at his face, tearing into his cheek, slashing lines into his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, Ian saw the bag start to move again. Turning back to the man he had pinned under him, he growled.

"Y-y-your eyes," the man stuttered, his voice full off fear. Ian then slowly got up, as the other men were released from the battle by the snarling raptors, and were running away. Ian stepped between the man and the bag, telling him he had no choice but to leave it. The man turned towards his comrades, and took off after them.

Ian then turned towards the burlap sack, and gently picked it up. The entire pack of raptors watched him with cold, steely eyes. Ian carefully opened it, and peered inside. In the bag was a young raptor, less than a year old. It squeaked at the human at the entrance of the bag, curling up further inside. Ian extended his arm, gently, and let the baby sniff his hand. Accepting this as a sign of friendship, the baby raptor inched forward. When it approached the opening of the sack, Ian gently pet its head, stroking it softly. Though this was a kind act of trust, a sudden roar came rom a large male, who rushed at Ian, sending the human backwards.

_I'm dead _Ian thought. When the male was about ten feet way, another, larger raptor stepped between the two species, and hissed at the male. Ian recognized it at the alpha female, based on her size and colorations. She then turned back to Ian, and made her way to the bag, and coaxing the baby out. Helping the young one on her back, she turned her head to Ian, and stared into his eyes. she then made a series of chirping noises, some of which Ian began to understand.

_**"Thank you for helping us retrieve our young one," **_she chirped.

* * *

**Well, guys, I apologize for the long wait. I've been very busy. Also, as for my opinion of the new Jurassic movie, JURASSIC WORLD, I think it is the best out of the entire franchise. Also, in future chapters, there will be spoilers, so sorry if you have yet to view the movie when I put those chapters out. Anyway, please rate and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Ian had met the raptors, and it seemed that they accepted him into the pack. He had to leave though, as he had a human lifestyle as well.

The pack had also met Lex (who was quite wary due to previous past life events), and since she was the mother-figure of Ian, the alpha female viewed her as an equal.

Ian had given all the raptors names he called them by: The alpha female was named Omega, the alpha male was named Patho, the subordinate female was called Topaz, the subordinate male was called Onyx, and the hatchling was called Fidelis.

It was now the middle of January, and was time for the annual semiformal dance at the Northern Dauphin County High School. As predicted, Ian would take Hannah as his date. The event was free, as the school wanted the students whose parents didn't have a steady income to attend a few dances in the year.

The date was coming up fast, and there was much to do, with the dance committee was busy with final preparations. Ian had already gotten his outfit for the dance. It wasn't a tuxedo like some of his classmates had gotten, but it was still nice, with a dark butten-down shirt, and matching pants, so it was reminiscent of a suit.

Eventually, the day arrived, and school was let out early for the day. Hannah met Ian shortly after class, in the auditorium with the rest of the students who were going to the dance. Both of them were wearing their outfits for the occasion.

"Wow," Ian said, staring at Hannah, who looked like a goddess had come down from the heavens, with a regal knee-length dress, with a ruffled skirt and a slit up the right side of the skirt to about mid-thigh. As she was a modest young lady, Hannah wore a lace neckline, but her arms were bare. Her hair wasn't pulled back in her signature ponytail, but was let down, a big change for her.

Hannah blushed as she saw Ian get a good look at her. She never felt someone scrutinize her this way, no judgemental look in their eyes, just a wondering gaze taking in her beauty.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Ian said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. "You look handsome."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence as the two tried to think of something to talk about. Luckily, Jon and his date, Courtney, decided to walk up to the strangely silent couple.

"Hey, Ian," Jon said. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Ian said, half sarcastically. "I'm going to a dance when I don't dance."

"Then why are you going?" Courtney asked.

"I needed some excuse to get out of the house," Ian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, don't get carried away Ian," he said slyly.

"Worry about yourself, Jon," Ian replied, shaking his head.

As his friend walked away, Ian turned towards Hannah, offering his hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied, taking the extended appendage, enjoying the soft grip of her date's fingers.

The entire group of attendants went down to the gym where the dance was being held.

Several people tried to get Ian to dance, but failed at convincing him to do so. After a few songs, Hannah took a break from dancing with her group of friends and went to be with her date.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Ian replied with a sigh. "I've just been thinking: What do you see in me that makes you want to date me?"

"Well," she said. "I see bravery, chivalry, a little bit of aggression, which is good, a hint of sarcasm, and a good conscience. That's what I see in you."

"Okay," Ian said. "It's just that, I'm going through a difficult and confusing time the past few months, and I just need some reassurance."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"I can tell you that it's something nobody else has to go through. It sets me apart from every other human here, and it scares me and it's really hard to explain."

"Okay," Hannah said quietly. "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, let me know. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks," Ian said, giving a small smile.

At that moment, a slow song played over the DJ's speakers.

"Care to dance?" Hannah asked.

"Sure," Ian said, as she took his hand and led him to the gym floor.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as Ian set his hands on her waist. They rocked in tune to the music. As the song ended, something came over Ian.

_I have to get away _he thought frantically. He didn't know why, but he just had to be alone, but he couldn't just disappear. His date took notice of his figity, aloof disposition, and led him to a fairly isolated corner of the gym.

"What's wrong Ian?" Hannah asked.

"I have to get out," he said distantly. "I-I have to be alone."

"Come with me," Hannah took his hand and led him into the hallway, and into a room.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong."

"I have to get away from here," Ian said, his eyes flicking about, breathing rapidly.

"Why?" Hannah asked, more concerned than hurt.

"I don't know why, but I just have to. I'm sorry, Hannah."

"Don't be," she said, putting her arm on his shoulder, causing him to flinch away. "I'll take you home."

Ian quickly walked into the door, and gripped the knob.

"It's locked."

"It can't be," Hannah said, furrowing her eyebrows. "We just came in."

"I'm telling you, Hannah, it's locked."

Hannah walked up to the door, and jiggled the knob. "What the heck? Someone's locked us in!"

"Can you call someone?" Ian asked, starting to pace.

"No, my phone is in my purse, which is in my car."

"Great! Oh great! I'm trapped in a room, I'm freaking out for whatever reason, and I'm with a female, the one I'm dating no less!" He turned to Hannah. "Those aren't good combinations, ya know!"

"Ian!" Hannah said, approaching the boy. "You are going to be fine. Someone will come looking for us." Hannah's calm disposition had calmed Ian to a certain degree.

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"I… I don't know," Hannah said, looking at Ian's eyes. "Maybe we could…Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It's like a sickly-sweet smell, like…Oh, I don't feel so good."

"Headache, tiredness?

"You too?"

"Yeah," Ian said holding his head.

"What do you think it is?" Hannah said, massaging her temples.

Ian looked at Hannah with wide eyes. "Oh, cra…" he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ian? IAN?! Ian wake u…"

* * *

Ian woke up, but didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay where he was and keep sleeping. He pulled his pillow closer to him.

This is NOT a pillow he thought. It was too firm to be his pillow. He opened his eyes, to see a feminine face directly in front of him. The eyes were closed, but it was uncomfortably close. Ian could not comprehend what was happening.

_Where am I?_

He couldn't recall what had happened. He remembered the entire time since he needed to get some time at the dance. Then, nothing.

He suddenly recognized the face in front of him.

_HANNAH!_

"Woah, what the!" Ian said, scrambling back.

"Ian?" Hannah said tiredly, a confused look on her face. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Hannah," Ian said, dragging his hand down his face. "We are not in your room. I have no idea where we are, but I think we might still be in school."

"Huh? The dance ended at ten at night. That time is it now?"

"No clue," Ian said looking around. "There's no clock in this room."

"Ugh, my head is killing me," Hannah said, holding her skull. "What happened? I mean, Ian, how did we end up on the floor last night? In each other's arms?"

"I have no idea," He said, shaking his head. "Part of me wants to know, and but the other part says 'Hell, no!'. But one thing I do know is that we have to get out of here.

The pair looked around the room, hunting for a way out."

"There's an air vent," Hannah said. "Can you fit?"

"No," Ian said, looking at the door. "Should we try the door again?"

"May as well," Hannah said, gesturing to the door.

Ian went over and gently took the knob. "Still locked. Who would make a door that locks on the outside? Hannah, do you have a bobby pin?

"No," she answered pulling something out of the bodice of her dress. "But will a paperclip work?"

"Even better," Ian said, taking the clip and unravelling it twice.

"You trying to pick the lock?"

"Yeah," Ian said, wiggling the piece of thin metal around in the lock. "It's just a matter of finding the right components."

He suddenly stopped the jiggling and his actions became slow and smooth. He turned the clip slightly, and pushed his end up, causing a quiet _click _to be heard from the knob.

He gently took the knob with two fingers and turned.

He looked up a Hannah and smiled.

"You got it?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Does a window break when you throw a rock at it?" He answered and pushed the door open.

"Oh, Ian!" she said, flinging her arms open, hugging him tightly, and giving him a quick kiss.

"Let's go," Ian said. "Lex is probably worried sick." He led Hannah to her car, and they both climbed in.

The drive back to Ian's house was quick. When Lex saw the car pull into her driveway, she scrambled out of the house.

"Ian Hammond Murphy!" Lex said. "Where have you been?"

"Hey, Lex, I-I mean WE," he gestured tp himself, then to Hannah. "Were locked in a room. I managed to get us out, but not before we fell asleep for an unknown amount of time."

"Well, at least you two are safe. Hannah, you need to go home straight away."

"Okay," Hannah said, going back to her car. "Take care."

"Will do," Ian said.

The next few days at school, Hannah was oddly absent. Whether it was boyfriend nerves or just being caring, Ian stopped by Hannah's house. She was on the porch, crying.

"Hannah," Ian asked as he dropped his backpack next to the mailbox and ran up to her. "Hannah what's the matter?"

"Go away," she mumbled. "Leave me alone."

He sat himself down next to her.

Finally, she spoke. "Ian, you can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, okay?"

"As long as it's not an immediate threat to your safety, yes, okay."

"Okay, here goes," she took a deep breath. "Ian, I'm pregnant."

The words took a moment to register. Until they did, Ian had what could quite possibly be the most dumbfounded look on his face.

"So, you mean…"

"Yeah…"

Ian had to take in a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing. "This is a lot to take in."

"I know."

"Does your mom know?" Ian asked, quite concerned at this point. This question caused another round of tears from Hannah.

"Yes, and she promtly disowned me."

"I'm so sorry, Hannah," Iann said, putting his arm around her, only to have her shy away. "Do you know who the father is?"

"You."

"M-me?" he sputtered for clarification. "But-but how? When?"

"You know how, Ian. As for when, I can only think of when we were passed out on the floor during the dance."

"Is that even possible, for two people to, ya know..."

"I guess."

"I am so sorry, Hannah," he said. "I need to go for a walk to wrap my head around this whole thing."

"Are you leaving me, Ian?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"Just for my walk. Where is your mom?"

"Working. She's doing a double shift tonight."

"Okay," Ian said, rising. "I'll be back shortly."

Once he rounded the corner, he went straight to his special bench at the park. _A father. _he thought. _I'm gonna be a father._

After fifteen minutes of thinking to himself, he rose from his bench, and went back to Hannah, who hadn't moved since he left.

"You came back. I thought you would walk out on me forever."

"Of course I came back."

"I'm just nearly positive that Lex is going to kill me when I tell her. I figured I might as well do it now. You coming with?"

"Sure."

They climbed into Hannah's car and made the silent journey back to Ian's house. Lex worked from home on art, so Ian knew exactly where to find her.

"Lex," he called out. "I need to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?" she called back.

"Uh…" he said, looking at Hannah. "I can't say."

"I'm coming," Lex called out as she came down the stairs. "Oh, Hannah. Come in, come in. Have a seat."

Lex sat her chair, while Ian and Hannah sat together on the couch.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Lex asked.

Ian retold her the events that happened at the dance.

"So, what happened that your recalling the events at the dance?"

"That's the thing, Miss Murphy," Hannah said. "I'm pregnant.

"Oh!" Lex said in surprise. "Well, congratulations!"

"If only my mom thought the same thing," Hannah said, once again on the verge of tears.

"What did she say about it?"

"She disowned me. She said she didn't want a slut for a daughter."

"Oh, Hannah," Lex said. "I'm so sorry to hear that. If I may be so bold to ask, but who is the father?"

Ian and Hannah flashed a glance at each other before Ian spoke. "That's the thing, Lex. Apparently, I'm the father."

"What?" Lex said, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," he continued. "But I refuse to walk out on Hannah, or our child."

"Well, it looks like you two will be spending a lot of time together."

"It certainly does," Hannah said. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Will I see you in school tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately for me, yes," Hannah said, sighing.

At school the next day, Hannah was indeed there. She mostly kept to herself, understandably to Ian, as he did the same thing. After lunch, Jon got ahold of Ian telling him to meet him in the auditorium. When Ian arrived there, it didn't look good, as the school nurse was there.

"Sit, Ian. I have received word that Hannah is pregnant. I have also received a copy of some of the school's security footage, showing you two being locked in the conference room. I have been told by Hannah that you needed sometime away from the crowds, Ian. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Now, as you two watch this tape, could you tell me who this figure, the one that just walked on screen, is?"

Ian and Hannah saw the figure lock the door, then spray something from a can underneath the door.

"That's probably what we smelled," Ian recalled.

The figure then stood up, unlocked the door, and went in. Then he came back out, and walked down the hall, when he just happened to look up at the camera.

"That's Glenn Walker," Hannah said with a shock.

"It is," the nurse confirmed. "How he got in the building, I don't know, the footage doesn't show that. But he did lock you two in that room. That's why Hannah is pregnant."

It was no secret that Glenn had a huge crush on Hannah, and was extremely jealous of Ian's relationship with her.

After Miss Miller dismissed Hannah and Ian, Ian became a guided missile, with one objective.

"Where's Glenn Walker?" he asked a passerby, a vicious tone in his voice.

"In the weight room."

Hannah finally managed to catch up to Ian. "Ian, What are you doing?! You're not using your head."

"I'm defending your honor," he replied determinedly. "Therefore, our child's honor as well."

He soon came to the weight room, and burst through the door, Hannah following him.

"Glenn!" Ian yelled fiercely. "Ah, Ian and Hannah, the new parents," Glenn replied mockingly pleasant. "What can I do you?"

Ian picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what!" Ian growled as he pointed to Hannah.

Oh, that," Glenn said nodding calmly. "Yeah, I was getting sick of seeing you to making googly eyes at each other, so I did something about it."

"Did something about it?!" Ian exclaimed. "The only thing you did was cross the line!"

"Ian," Hannah said calmly. "Put Glenn down."

Ian begrudgingly did as asked.

As Glenn approached the door, he shot one last snide comment at Ian.

"At least I didn't have sex with a slut."

That did it.

Ian whirled around, a fist cocked back, ready to punch Glenn's face.

"Ian, stop!" Hannah said, taking his arm, and lowering it.

Glenn cracked a confident smirk, and left. Ian nearly set out after him, but Hannah still had ahold of his arm. He looked back at her and sighed.

"You're not a slut."

"I know, but that's how people see me."

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for one occasion, when a group of guys started to harass Hannah after school.

"Where you going Hannah?" one of them said sneering.

"Probably looking for another guy," another said.

"Don't you have your hands full with this one?" the third teased, poking her in the belly. Then they all started to crowd her, pushing her back into a corner and poking her belly. At that moment, Ian came around the corner, fire in his eyes.

"Hey!"

The three boys started to back had heard of how Ian picked Gleen up off the ground. "Beat it, unless you want to lose a few teeth."

The boys took off running.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

"You two okay?" Ian asked, his voice full of concern and comfort.

"I'm fine, Hannah said. "I don't think junior cares very much though." Saying that shocked her. She had already accepted the child's existence, and it seemed that Ian did too.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Ian offered.

"I would," Hannah said, one hand on her belly, the other taking Ian's hand. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busy with another story of mine called Jurassic Ice. Check it out!**

* * *

A month after Hannah told him of their coming child, Ian was running through the forest, the wind whipping through his hair. Who knew running at such high speeds along intelligent predatory animals would be such a thrill ride?

As he followed Omega, watching as she hopped over a log, he imitated her movements. The entire pack ran along, dodging trees and rocks until they reached the clearing.

_"Omega"_ Ian chirped. _"I need to go back to my human family."_

_"Of course"_ the alpha female chittered.

Ian's Raptorian had become quite fluent, and he even taught Lex some basic phrases so she could communicate with the raptors as well.

Ian jumped over a log, latching his nails into a tree, and pushed off, landing on his feet, and kept running.

Soon, he came to the road that led to his house. To not raise any suspicions, he slowed his speed down to a quick jog. Soon, a grey Mercedes pulled up beside him.

"Ian!" Lex said as she rolled down the window. "I need you to go home, now. Hannah is in trouble."

"Okay, where am I going?" Ian said, his jaw set.

"Her house," Lex said. "Get in."

"No, I can get there faster if I run."

"Okay," Lex said. "Hurry."

And with that, Ian took off towards Hannah's house, running faster than he ever had before, tearing across fields, not caring if people saw him.

Soon, he came to Hannah's street, hearing the sirens from down the road.

_Oh no, no, NO!_

He tore down the street, his breath coming in ragged bursts.

Rounding the corner, he saw several police cruisers at Hannah's house. He saw Hannah in front of her house, with two men on either side of her. One had a knife to Hannah's throat.

Quickly thinking of what he could do to help, he snuck around behind Hannah's house, and climbed onto the roof, flashing to the police officers to keep quiet by putting his finger to his lips.

He angled himself, and leapt off the porch roof, snarling.

"Hannah!" Ian called as he fell into the man with the knife, knocking the weapon out of his hand and sending him sprawling, and his partner to release Hannah and run. The officers took the distraction as their cue to move in, tazing the man who was running.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked.

"I'm okay, Ian," Hannah said, giving him a squeezing hug. "Thank you so much."

"Officer," Ian said. "Could you tell me what happened here?"

"Break-in and burglary, hostage situation," the officer said. "Your friend here hid in the bathroom with a gun aimed at the door. The suspects broke into the bathroom and disabled her gun, and walked her outside with the knife to her throat. We all thank you for your help."

"It was the right thing to do," he said modestly.

"Yes, well, please take the victim somewhere safe."

"Of course," Ian said nodding.

"Come, Hannah, let's get you out of here."

Hannah went with Ian down to the park, where they sat together on Ian's usual bench.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"Yes. Again, thank you, Ian," Hannah said. "You saved not only my life, but the life of our child. If only Mom were here to see us."

"Where is she?"

"She left me. Just walked out." I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If she can't accept me and my child, then I don't need her in my life."

"Did you know I sit on this bench often?" Ian asked, gesturing to the bench.

"No, I didn't," she said, looking around. "Though I see why."

"It's a good place for me to sit, and just think. This is where I came when you told me about our kid."

"I see. And speaking of our kid, what are we going to name him or her?"

"I have thought about that often," Ian said, "and have come up with nothing."

"Well, we have to name him or her something!" Hannah said, throwing her hands up. "We'll think of something."

After a few minutes of quietness, Ian got an idea.

"Hannah, would you like to meet some friends of mine?"

"Sure," she said rising. "How far is it to where they live?"

"It's the state park. That's where they live."

Once they arrived at the forests, Ian turned to Hannah to explain a few things.

"Okay, Hannah, there's just a few rules you need to follow. When we enter their home, you need to get low, but don't sit. Dip your head, and keep your eyes low.

The leader will tap your head if you've been accepted. But before you get accepted, I will need to explain some things to them."

"Okay. I understand."

Then, let's go," Ian said, taking her hand, and leading her through the forest until the came to a clearing.

"Remember, head low, eyes down." Ian turned his back to her, and gave off three barking caws.

Soon, a set of feet with talons strode up to Ian, causing Hannah to gasp.

Ian and the raptor were communicating! It sounded like just some strange sounds, but to Ian and the raptor, it was language.

_"Why have you brought this human to us?" _Omega growled.

_"She is important to me,"_ Ian chirred in response.

_"She's your mate?"_ Omega said, perking up.

"Hannah," Ian asked. "She wants to know if you are my mate. Is that a 'Yes'?"

"Yes," Hannah agreed, not raising her head.

_"Yes, she is."_ Ian buzzed, quickly ducking his head then raising up. _"May she join the pack as such?"_

_"Yes,"_ Omega chirped deeply.

The animal strode over to stand in front of Hannah, who still had her head down, slowly and gently tapped her head, before taking a few steps back.

After feeling the gentle pressure of the raptor's chin on her head, Hannah looked up to see the whole creature she crouched before. At first glance, the entire face of the raptor looked like it wanted to rip you to pieces.

"You're okay," Ian said. "You have been accepted.

Just slowly get up, and come over to me."

Hannah did as Ian instructed without question.

"Why does she look like she's going to eat me?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"Eat you?" Ian said chuckling. "She is not going to hurt you. I've explained to her what you are to me, and she has accepted that. She will not harm you."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Ian said giving a quick nod.

At that moment, the rest of the pack came out of the trees.

"What did she say about our baby that's on the way?"

"Oh! I forgot to mention that," he said, turning towards Omega. _"I forgot to tell you, but she has a young one coming."_

_"Oh!"_ the female raptor said. _"Well, you know our society's policy for all newly hatched members. But since it is your young, I will accept it as I have accepted you and your mate."_

_"Thank you,"_ Ian chirped. As he turned back towards Hannah, he saw Patho's reddish-orange form growling at her, ready to pounce.

Just when Patho was ready to attack, Ian darted in front of Hannah, snarling viciously at Patho.

_"YOU BRING ANOTHER HUMAN HERE?!"_ Patho shrieked.

_"She's my mate,"_ Ian growled darkly. _"She's already been accepted by Omega. If you have a problem with that, take it up with her."_

_"You are an insult this pack and to Raptorian society,"_ Patho snarled.

_"I am who I am,"_ Ian chittered calmly

After one more shriek from Patho as the male walked away, Ian turned back to Hannah.

"Is everything okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Ian said. "Patho just doesn't particularly like humans. He barely tolerated Lex. If you stay near me or Omega, he'll let you be."

"Okay. What are they doing?" Hannah said, noticing the raptors were pairing up and settling down.

"Oh, they are nesting," Ian said, removing a sheet from his backpack and spreading it out on the ground. "Care to nest? It's the way we do things."

"Sure," Hannah said as she lay down on the sheet.

"Aren't you gonna sit down next to me?" Hannah asked Ian, who was still on his feet.

"Males stand over the females for a short time to make sure they will be safe," Ian said, scanning the surrounding area along with the other male raptors.

Once the area was deemed safe for the time being, the males sat down with their mates, nuzzling their necks. Strangely, though Ian followed the ways of the rest of the raptors, he did not nuzzle Hannah's neck.

"Ian," she said. "How do you know what they're saying?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It just happened the day we came into this forest way back when. From then on, I have been able to speak with them."

"Do you think you'll tell anyone about them, and you?"

"Some people already know: Miss Miller, who knows about my physical abilities, as well as Lex, who also knows of my relationship with the raptors. But if you mean telling people publicly, then no, if I can help it.

"Also, if I tell them, people will find out about you, and our child. They might take us to lock away and study."

As the day wore on, the young pair talked about many things, until they ended up sitting together in silence, until sunset.

"You hungry?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Ian replied. "You want to come to my place? I mean, since your mom left you, I figured you don't have a place to stay tonight."

"That is very kind of you," Hannah said, smiling a little.

"Well let's go," Ian said, rising. _"Omega."_

The alpha female looked up. _"We're going to leave now. We'll be back soon."_

_"Farewell,"_ she chirped.

After the silent walk back to Ian's house, the pair saw Lex on the porch, painting.

"Ah, there you are Ian," she said smiling. "Hannah, I heard what happened, and I'm sorry about what happened between you and your mother. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm okay Lex, and Ian invited me to stay with you two. Is that okay? If not, then I can find someplace else to stay."

"Nonsense," Lex said. "You are more than welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you very much."

"Shall I start dinner?" Ian offered.

"Sure," Lex said. "I'll finish this painting."

"I'll help you, Ian," Hannah said, following him inside.

"Okay!" he said clapping his hands together. "What would you like to eat, Hannah?"

"I'm actually kind of craving spaghetti. Is that okay?"

"Of course, my dear," Ian said getting out a pot. "If you wanna get out the spaghetti and tomato sauce from the pantry, that'd be great."

"Sure," Hannah said. "So, Ian, what's it like being part of a raptor pack?" She set the pasta and sauce on the counter.

"In one word? Amazing. It's like nothing else in the world for me. It seems to complete me in some way."

* * *

Deep in the heart of Isla Sorna, a small group of humans sat in an abandoned control room. Electricity had been restored to the island.

A loud snarling outside the door alerted the workers inside the building of their unwelcome visitors.

"We need at least one of those animals in this cage so we can get it to the mainland," the director ordered.

The three men with large tazer polls capable of delivering a 10,000 volt shock set out warily through the door warily to catch a specimen of Velociraptor.

The director was restless. His undercover surveillance of their new specimen, unlike any they had seen before, was shocking. He showed a higher level of intellect compared to any of the other creations.

Soon, they would be able to go and take their newest creation back to the lab, for more thorough testing.

* * *

That night, Hannah lay on the bed in Ian's room, staring at the ceiling. Ian was curled up on the floor, breathing softly. The heat coming from the air vent chased away the mid-February air, making the room cozy; the soft pattering of a snowstorm outside made the overall sensation was quite relaxing.

"Ian?" Hannah whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," he said as he rolled over to look up at her. "What's on your mind?"

"This might sound a little paranoid," she said sighing "But I was wondering; what would happen if Omega doesn't accept our baby?"

"I don't think that's paranoid. But to answer your question, you must understand what happens in during the Inspection. First, Omega would do a basic overview, and ask us some questions, such as what time was it hatched, or born in our case. Then, she would sniff it to make sure he or she smells like a combination of our scents. Then, she would accept it by resting her chin on his or her forehead, like she did with you.

"I'm sure she will accept our child, as she has accepted both you and me. I wouldn't worry about her not being accepting."

"Okay," Hannah said. "Thank you for helping me through this. It's quite confusing, and a lot of information to take in."

"Not a problem at all. It was a lot of information for me to live with at first, and I had no one to go to for help. But you have me."

"And I'm glad for that," Hannah said with a smile.

Outside, a van was parked in front of Ian's house.

"Yes, yes, they were... I know... Yes it would be... Yes... Shall we continue? Okay... Affirmative... yes, see you soon."

The phone was clicked off.

* * *

In his office, a director of scientific study was anxiously awaiting for the next step in specimen recovery.

_Now the real adventure can begin._ he thought, looking at the six-foot-tall animals in the cages outside his office.


	7. Chapter 7

As the next two months went by, the weather warmed up slightly, causing everyone to get excited for springtime and lose the slightly hostile demeanor people acquired during the cold, winter months.

The raptor pack also seemed to grow more excited, as within a few more weeks, eggs would be laid. Hannah, who had warmed up to the raptors considerably since the first day she met them, was extremely interested in the future raptor babies. She had asked Omega many questions, through Ian of course, and the alpha female answered them patiently, again, through Ian.

Hannah also had practically moved in with Ian and Lex, and was welcomed wholeheartedly. Ian and Hannah still slept separately, though Hannah's mother hadn't turned up since she left the day Hannah was taken hostage. Ian, Lex, Hannah had all waited in front of her house for hours to talk to her if she ever showed up. Of course, she never did. They eventually had moved some of Hannah's belongings into Ian's room to make it a bit homier to her.

Overall, their life was fairly uneventful, except for a few things that related to Hannah's current state. One was her frequent morning sickness. After the first few "events", Ian had solved the issue by moving his bed next to the window, and removed the screen. So, when Hannah had to hurl, she could quickly open the window and stick her head out. For the most part, that issue had been taken care of. The other problem was Hannah's incessant, or at least frequently-occurring mood swings.

At first, Ian thought it seemed like Hannah was being replaced by some moody, short-fused woman with an explosive temper. Lex helped both teens cope with it, as Ian felt confused and conflicted, while Hannah felt horrible afterwards, even if all she did was snap at him. For example, there was the mild occurrence that had happened that Saturday:

"Good morning, Hannah," Ian said as he stretched himself awake.

"Mm," Hannah grunted in response, a tired and light scowl across her face, which was unusual for her, as she was normally a morning person.

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked as he gently sat beside her.

"Peachy," she said sarcastically.

"What would you like me to whip up for your breakfast?"

"How 'bout a can of Brussel Sprouts with a side of 'Leave me Alone'?"

Still not used to her hormonal imbalance, Ian raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Sorry," Hannah said, now looking a little sheepish.

"No worries." Ian smiled gently as he gave her shoulder a soft pat before rising. When he looked back at her, she looked a little green. "Hannah?"

Before she could answer the young mother-to-be was shoving the window open, and heaving onto the neighbor's lawn. Ian was immediately at her side, rubbing her back.

After a few more stomach-cleansing heaves, Hannah held her hand out for a tissue, which Ian had at the ready.

Well he thought. It could be worse. It's not like the time I was woken up when she threw up on me.

"Ugh," Hannah groaned as she lay back on the bed. "I really hate this, Ian."

I know," he said rubbing her arm gently.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Hannah asked.

"Sure," Ian said. Pancakes and waffles were the best ways they've found to calm her morning sickness. "While I go make you some, why don't you go and clean yourself up."

"I'll take a shower too," she said. "I feel so gross."

"You just barfed," he said getting to his feet. "I don't doubt you feel gross."

"Just go and make me some pancakes," she said, more playfully than anything else.

Smiling, Ian went down the stairs, and made his way to the kitchen, where Lex would normally be, but she was out of town for a week. He quite enjoyed cooking, especially since it helped Hannah soothe her stomach. He quickly set to work, getting out a mixing bowl.

Once Ian had gone downstairs, Hannah groaned as she slowly sat up to a sitting position, and got to her feet just as slowly. She retrieved some fresh clothes from the blue dresser next to Ian's brown one, and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and slowly undressed. Everything hurt after her usual fit of throwing up. After easing herself under the cascade of warm water, she started to relax.

As Ian got out the electric griddle, he noticed a van driving slowly in front of his house. He felt he recognized the driver from somewhere, but he couldn't be sure. Thinking nothing of it, Ian went back to making breakfast, plugging in the griddle.

Hannah was snapped out of her relaxed daze by a knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hannah? You about done in there? Pancakes are ready."

"Coming," she said.

Ian set about making Hannah's plate: Four, large, steaming-hot pancakes, with butter and syrup sandwiched between each one, with a few berries on the side.

After wrapping herself up in a towel, Hannah went back to Ian's room to get dressed.

"Smells good," Hannah said as she entered the kitchen.

"There you are, milady," Ian said handing her the plate.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hannah asked as she leaned back on the counter, watching as her boyfriend made his own plate of pancakes.

"Well," Ian said, getting a perplexed look that Hannah loved: his brow furrowed ever-so-slightly, his lips became pursed, and his eyes would look to one side. "We could do anything we wished, I guess, since Lex is at the art convention in Cali."

"Could we go shopping? I need to pick out some new clothes to adjust to this," she said pointing to her stomach, which had started to swell the slightest bit, and felt slightly firm when one gently pressed on it.

"Then to the mall it is," Ian declared.

* * *

"So, how does this look?" Hannah said as she stepped out of the dressing rooms.

"Well," Ian said as he walked around her, examining the yellow sundress. "It certainly looks good on you, but if we could see your shoulders," he gently took her hair in his hands and pulled it back. "That's better. Now it's perfect."

"We have a keeper?"

"It's a keeper," Ian confirmed. "Now, let's go pay for these, so we can go back home and eat something.

* * *

At back at the house, Ian and Hannah set about making lunch. Hannah had been having cravings ever since she moved in, and the main thing that satisfied her was some sort of pasta.

"How does ravioli sound," Ian said as he removed a large can from the pantry.

"Sounds good," she said, turning on the stove.

* * *

That night, Hannah woke in the middle of the night screaming.

"IAN!"

The aforementioned boy woke with a start, jumping straight onto the bed. "I'm here, I'm here," he said calmly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ian," Hannah said, breathing rapidly. "Thank God you're here. I was so scared."

"You're okay, you're safe."

"Ian, what will happen to our baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he or she has raptor traits, like you? Someone might try to hurt us, and take our child away."

"Okay," Ian said, tapping his chin. "Well, if that ever happened, I, along with the entire pack, would fight to keep them safe. To the death, if need be."

"Don't talk like that," Hannah said. "Just don't. Please."

"Okay."

For the first time since Hannah moved in, she and Ian slept in the same bed.

* * *

As the months wore on, a small miracle happened.

"Hannah, Lex," Ian said one morning after a small private meeting with the raptors. "The eggs have been laid."

"So, you mean…" Hannah started with a gasp.

"Yes, the raptors are brooding. We will have small footsteps running about in a few months."

"Can we see the eggs?" Hannah asked.

"I don't see why not," Ian said, leading the two women out to the forest.

em"Back again so soon, Ian?"Omega chirped from her nest.

em"Hannah and Lex were wondering if they could view the eggs," he replied. "Would that be okay?"

em"Of course," Omega said, rising from her nest and stepping back.

Ian led the two female humans to the alpha's nest.

"Just like the ones I saw on Isla Nublar," Lex murmured.

There were five eggs, each a light beige color, slightly pointed at one end.

"Oh, wow," Hannah whispered in awe.

"They're much more beautiful than when I first saw raptor eggs," Lex said. "But, then again, I didn't have much time to enjoy them, since I was running for my life."

em"You will be a very good mother, Omega," Ian said.

em"And you will be a very good father," she replied.

"Well, I need to go," Ian clicked.

Omega nodded a goodbye as the male human led his female counterparts away.

"Do you trust the human?" Patho asked. em"The one that can speak with us."

"He is a good human," the alpha said in response. em"I feel we need him. Times are changing. We will need his help if we are to survive in this world. He also may need us as well."

* * *

Ian woke in the night. His eyes snapped open, looking around.

After stealing a quick glance at Hannah, he slunk down the stairs to investigate. The house was dark, but it didn't hinder him. A small clink heightened his senses, drawing him to a humanoid shadow among the shadows.

He gave a low growl at the figure as a warning.

"Ian, relax," Lex's voice said through the darkness. "It's just me."

"Oh," sorry," he said. "I'm just a little on edge."

"You want to talk about it?" his mother-figure said, turning on a light.

"Sure," he began. "I'm just worried, about my future child, as is Hannah. She came to me a few months ago, and talked to me about our baby. I don't know why, but since then, I've been on high alert."

"What did she say?" Lex asked, taking out a mug from the cupboard.

"She asked what people would do if our child has raptor abilities like me, and they found out. I told her what I would do if they took him or her, but not what they would most likely do."

"Well," Lex said, "Though we live in a highly educated society, people still often jump to rash solutions. Not a day goes by for me when I don't worry about what would happen if they found out about you and the raptors. People fear what they don't understand, and they harm what they fear. I often fear they might, at the very least, try to drive you all away with torches, pitchforks, and other modern forms of riot. I can't lose you, Ian, nor can I lose Hannah, who I have come to love as a daughter. I've raised you from when you were a baby, and I can't bear the thought of you leaving my life.

"I love you Ian. You make my life whole, and without you, my life has no meaning."

"I love you too, Mo… Lex," Ian said hugging her.

That broke her heart; Ian had been about to call her "Mom".

"Go to bed," Lex said. "I'll see you in the morning. You have school tomorrow."

As Ian went upstairs, a sad smile played on his lips. He ever so wished he could call Lex by "Mom".

She deserved that title he thought. Didn't she? Yes, she had deserved that more than a thousand times over, yes.

As he entered his room, he looked at Hannah sighing, when his eyes fell on the slight mound on her belly that was their future child. There was another problem altogether, but they would deal with that when they came to it. As Hannah shifted in bed to lie sideways, facing away from him, Ian slid under the sheets next to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

The next morning, Hannah was up earlier than usual, the faintest rays of daylight barely visible on the horizon, when she felt a mass behind her.

Oh, Ian. she thought to herself. As she slid out from underneath the covers, her enlarged abdomen prevented a smooth rising.

Then, she noticed that for once, she didn't have any morning sickness.

The young mother soon heard a small creak from the bed.

"Morning, Hannah," Ian said softly.

"Good morning," she replied. She felt to thin arms encircle her. Ian's arms weren't that skinny, but they still lacked fat. The boy could use some body fat everywhere. It was often that Hannah caught herself staring at her boyfriend shirtless, watching the muscle slide the bones around beneath his skin.

"You ready for school?"

"I suppose."

As the pair was getting dressed, a question popped up in Ian's head. When Hannah sat on the bed, he got on the floor, rested his hands on the mattress, put his head in them, and stared at Hannah's swollen stomach.

Humored by this sudden display of curiosity, she took Ian's wrist and held it for a moment, before moving it slowly towards her belly.

"H-Hannah?"

"Shush," she said softly, still inching Ian's hand closer. "No words."

She gently placed Ian's hand on her stomach, watching his eyes widen.

This was amazing. His child, his little human that he already loved, despite never seeing their face, was right there, against his hand. He gently placed his other hand against the pale skin, slightly cupping the mound. Hannah gently placed her own hands over Ian's.

The boy looked up, smiling at Hannah with sheer joy. Unable to remove his hand from her belly, Ian slowly inched his face closer to his child.

"This is your daddy," Ian said softly. "Daddy loves you very much."

Then, Ian placed a soft kiss on Hannah's stomach, causing the new mother to smile.

Suddenly, a flash of light behind him caught Ian's attention.

"That's cute," Lex said, smiling as she looked at the picture. "We're keeping this one."

"Lex, don't you dare put that on the internet!" Ian said, still not getting up from his knees.

Chuckling, Lex went back down the stairs.

Sighing, Ian got to his feet, but not before a gentle pat on his hands from Hannah. Ian looked into her face, which was beaming with happiness.

For the first time ever, the father of her child had really connected with their baby. She thought of all the coming nights when they would talk to their baby.

The rest of the morning was a blur to Ian, who was in a happy daze. When he and Hannah arrived at school, the first sound he heard was a girly squeal coming from Courtney, which was understandable, because Hannah hadn't been in school for a month, since she was waiting for her mother to return.

"Oooooooohhh!" Courtney squealed as she gave her friend a tight hug. "Hannah, you're back!"

"Yes, I am," Hannah responded.

Then, Courtney noticed the bulge underneath Hannah's shirt, and started to slowly reach forward, until Hannah took a step back.

"You could ask first, ya know?" Hannah said with a mock gasp.

"Sorry," Courtney replied sheepishly. "Has Ian ever felt it?"

"He sure has," Hannah replied, smiling at the recent memory. "Just this morning actually."

"So let me get this straight. You'll let your boyfriend touch it, but not your best friend?"

"Well," Ian said, piping up. "I technically have a right to feel it, as I am fifty percent responsible for the child being in existence."

"Touché," Courtney said.

The rest of the day was a giant gob of fuzziness, as Ian kept going back to the occurrence of that morning.

* * *

Later that day, the pair arrived home from school exhausted.

"Ugh," Hannah said as she sat down on the sofa. "I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I'm hungry."

"I can give you a foot massage," Ian offered.

"Oh, please do," Hannah said. "I haven't walked so much in a long while."

"Let's head upstairs and I'll take care of that," Ian suggested.

"Carry me," Hannah ordered in a very childlike way, her arms stretched up towards Ian.

"Alright," Ian sighed, bending down to scoop Hannah up like a toddler. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to pick her up, but due to the unusual changes that had been happening to him, he had developed the strength of a professional bodybuilder, all without any obvious changes to his appearance.

Ian carried Hannah up the stairs, careful not to hit her head on the wall. When they entered the room they shared (It was still technically Ian's room, but they just called it "our room" for simplicity's sake), Ian set Hannah gently on the bed, and sat at her feet. He gently took her left leg, and placed her foot on a pillow, and carefully pressed his thumbs into the arch of her foot, while rubbing the sides with his fingers.

"Oh," Hannah moaned with delight, closing her eyes. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad you like it," Ian said softly.

He continued to rub her left foot with his right hand, while he took her right leg in his other hand, and synchronized the motions.

Hannah moans at his firm, yet gentle, touch.

Suddenly, Ian got a mischievous idea in his head. Hannah would harp on him for ages for doing it, but he couldn't resist. She could also strike back with some form of revenge for it, but he didn't care. Examining her as she lay before him, he found the perfect place to commence his assault.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to work his way up her shapely legs, massaging all the way.

When Ian got to her knees, Hannah stretched her entire body out, her back arching, arms over her head.

That was the perfect moment to strike.

Ian launched himself, and straddled Hannah's stomach while pinning her arms over her head with his left hand.

"Ian?" she said worriedly. When he raised his right hand and wiggled his curled fingers, her eyes widened in realization. "Don't you dare."

Unfortunately for Hannah, he did dare, attacking her sides with a vortex of swirling tickles.

"I-I-Ian!" she begged desperately. "S-St-Sto-ha-hop! GAHAHOHAHAHAHA!"

He didn't answer, instead moving his hand up the side of her torso, Hannah's laughter only encouraging him.

Hannah's whole body twisted in anguish, her laughter becoming more and more furious.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-IAN! P-P-PLEASE!"

Ian lifted his hand for a moment, letting Hannah get her breath back, but he still had her pinned.

"Are we done?" Hannah asked shakily.

Ian just smiled as he slowly reached his hand forward, Hannah looking at the approaching appendage in fear.

She squealed as the hand inched closer, her body twisting away as far as she could. She tried wrenching herself free from his grip, but Ian wouldn't budge.

His fingers connected with the sensitive skin of her armpits, igniting another fit of laughter from her lips.

"P-P-P-PL-PLEASE, I-IAN! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M B-BEG-GING YOU! GAHAHA! ST-STOP!"

Ian finally stopped torturing his girlfriend, but still held her wrists above her head. Hannah was breathing heavily, her eyes half closed in exhaustion.

"You jerk," she breathed out playfully.

Ian just smiled as he released her hands and rose to look out the window.

* * *

That night, after Hannah went to bed, Ian went for a small run. He quite enjoyed the quiet April-night air, the way it pacified his nerves.

Instead of doing his full out run, he gradually gained speed until he reached a brisk jog, which was no sweat for him.

As he rounded the corner, a gentle breeze picked up, making him wish he brought his jacket.

Soon, a small crunching sound caught his attention, causing him to glance back behind him. There was a large, white van driving slowly. As a small experiment, Ian rounded another corner, and looked behind him once again. As expected, the van followed him around the corner. A small frown formed on Ian's face.

He stopped moving, and leaned up against a nearby tree. The van approached slowly pulled up next to him, and the window rolled down slightly.

"Can I help you?" Ian asked politely.

His answer was the barrel of a gun in his face, followed by a loud bang, followed by a searing pain in his right shoulder.

Ian, startled by this turn of events, took off down the road at fifty miles per hour, the van's tires squealing as they spun in an attempt to catch up. Luckily for him, the driver had poor aim, and Ian managed to escape down the street without dying.

Ian rounded another corner, and stole off into the woods, pain screaming through his entire body, hunkering down in the brush, watching the van fly down the road.

Ian managed to sneak back to his house without another incident, and fell asleep, half off his bed, next to Hannah.

In the morning, Hannah woke up, screaming when she saw the sheets next to her were red surrounding a gash in Ian's shoulder.

"Ian? IAN?!" Hannah shouted in fear. "Lex, come quick! Ian's hurt!"

Lex bounded up the stairs in less than ten seconds after Hannah called.

"Oh my God," were the first words out of her mouth. Lex rushed over to Ian, gently shaking his good shoulder.

"Urg, go 'way," the boy groaned.

"Ian, wake up," Lex commanded. Her ward turned his head slightly to her, cracking one eye open in a pained expression. "Ian, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Random jerk with gun," Ian mumbled, still in a tired daze.

"Well, it needs taken care of," Lex said decidedly. "Hannah, can you take him to the bathroom while I go get the first aid kit?"

"Sure," Hannah said, putting herself underneath Ian's left shoulder. "Come on, Ian."

"Five more minutes," he groaned, looking back at the bed.

"You don't have 'five more minutes'," Hannah said exasperatedly, lifting Ian to his feet. "Let's go."

Hannah carried Ian to the bathroom and gently removed his shirt. Lex came in shortly after that.

"Okay, Ian, let's fix you up."

Ian was jolted awake by the searing pain of water rushing against his wound, causing him to hiss through his clenched teeth, and glaring at Hannah.

"Hey, you'll thank me later," she said slightly defensively as she poured more water on Ian's shoulder.

Half an hour later, the torture was over, and Ian was patched up.

He was sitting on the couch, eating ice cream. Lex had gone to the store for groceries, and Hannah was in charge of looking after the injured soul.

As Ian ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair. When he pulled away, he noticed a lot of hair in his hand. He continued running his hand through his hair, watch more and more of it come out.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm losing my hair."

"What?"

"I'm serious," Ian said, tipping his head towards her. "Take a look."

Hannah quietly examined his head.

"Ian, you're not just losing your hair. It's being replaced."

"By what?" he asked worriedly.

"Feathers," she said. "You're growing feathers."

* * *

Da-da-da-duuuuh! I hope you can feel the action picking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian stepped into the nurse's office, wearing a red hooded sweatshirt.

"Hello, Ian," Miss Miller said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Ian said. "I felt that I should tell you that I have something new replacing my hair on my head."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, I'm growing feathers."

"You're joking," Miss Miller said in disbelief.

"Nope," Ian said tilting his head down so she could examine it. "Here."

"Well, you're right," she said, gently running her fingers through the soft forest of his. Though they don't look like ordinary feathers."

"That's what I thought too," Ian said as he straightened his head. "I pulled one out, which hurt. I analyzed it and found out that it is a protofeather, a precursor to modern flight feathers that birds have today."

"Interesting," Miss Miller mulled. "Well, thanks for letting me know, Ian. I'll put this in your file." Ian nodded and left the school building.

The wind rushed across his skin as he ran. Spring was coming to a close, Therefore, the end of the school year was coming as well. The raptor eggs had hatched, bringing about twenty new additions to the pack. The baby raptors were driving Ian nuts, but Hannah was ecstatic about them. She could not stop playing with them whenever she went with Ian to visit.

Hannah was also showing advanced stages of her pregnancy. She still went for a walk every now and then, but Ian could see that it was hard for her.

Lex was very supportive of both of them. She was always there whenever one of the two new parents needed to talk with her, and she was more than happy to listen and provide guidance.

Ian jogged home, enjoying the physical activity, as it no longer hurt his chest to run long distances.

"I'm home!" Ian said as he entered the door. Hearing the television on but receiving no answer, Ian went to the living room. There, he saw Hannah lying on the couch, one arm draped over her swollen stomach, sound asleep.

"Oh, Hannah," Ian said softly. She hadn't been going to school, so Ian had been bringing her work home, then returning the completed assignments the next day. This arrangement was set in place by Lex, and Ian was more than willing to help.

He gently brushed a streak of hair out of her face. This small motion woke her.

"You're home," Hannah said groggily.

"Yeah," Ian said, sitting down next to her. "How was your day?"

"Fine," she sighed out. "Lazy for me. This kid has been exercising a lot lately."

Ian turned to Hannah's swollen belly. "Were you having fun today?"

Hannah's belly shook once. "_Oof!_" Hannah said. "Stop kicking me."

Ian smiled and pat the barrier between him and his child before turning his head towards Hannah. "You wanna go visit the pack?"

"Oh, yes."

The pair went out to Hannah's car. Ian would have driven them, but he did not possess a license. He felt that it wasn't necessary since he was able to run at fifty miles an hour.

* * *

"_Omega,"_ Ian said as the pair entered the clearing. The alpha female strode over to them and chirped in greeting.

"_Hello, Ian,"_ Omega said. "_How are you?"_

"_We have been well," _Ian said as he released Hannah so she could go play with the baby raptors. Fidelis, the oldest young raptor, ran up to Ian and leapt up into the human's arm. "_And how are you?"_

"_Good!" _the young raptor squawked. "_When is Hannah going to have her hatchling?"_

"_In a few more months," _Ian said, smiling.

Fidelis shrieked, hopped down from Ian's arms, and ran over to Hannah so he could play with her and the younger hatchlings.

"_Ian,"_ Omega said. "_I should warn you that your family may be in danger. We went by your house while hunting, where we spotted and watched several strange men wearing black clothing go into your house. I don't think they did anything, but you should be wary. We do not know who these men are or what they want." _Ian nodded slowly.

"_Thank you for informing me, Omega," _Ian said. "_This is greatly worrying indeed."_

Ian watched Hannah spend time with the raptor hatchlings for a few hours before taking her home.

* * *

That night, Ian slept soundly in his bed next to Hannah, his nose against the back of his girlfriend's neck, his arm draped over her stomach.

Sometime in the middle of the night, a sound woke Ian. It was too soft for Hannah to hear, but Ian heard it perfectly. He slid out of bed, careful to not wake Hannah. He crouched on the floor, listening. Through the silence was the sound of men whispering. It sounded like more than one man, possibly three. Ian slunk down the stairs, on guard. What Omega told him came to mind. He slid out into the dining room, and hid below the bar, listening to the sound of the men in the kitchen.

"So, do we just go up and kill him," one man whispered.

"No," said another. "Let us lure him outside. That way his mother won't hear his screams as well."

"But if we do it outside, then someone else could hear him scream," said a third man. "This boy is well liked. That much is certain."

These men were invading his home, and placing his family in danger. Ian was sure that these were the men who visited his house prior. The rage boiled up in him.

He jumped up, and clearly saw the men in front of him, for he had superior night vision.

"I'm right here, you jerks." In the future, Ian would say that this would possibly the stupidest decision he had ever made in his entire life so far.

The men whirled around, and aimed three heavy duty assault rifles at him and opened fire. Ian fell backwards, feeling the bullets rip through him.

Ian screamed in pain and horror as his left arm was sawed off at the shoulder by the leaden projectiles. He felt his left leg also get torn off just below the hip. The pain became too much and he passed out on the floor.

Lex and Hannah both came running out of their rooms and almost flew down the stairs. They saw three figures slam the door and run to a van that was waiting outside.

Lex groped along the wall like a blind man, hunting for the lightswitch. Locating the appliance, she turned on the light, and Hannah gave the most awful scream anyone could have heard. It was a scream of despair, hopelessness, and loss.

Lying on the floor was Ian. Bullet holes dotted his torso. Both of his left limbs were severed from his body. Lex grabbed the phone hanging on the wall and called a number. Hannah collapsed on top of her boyfriend, and cried.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I know this chapter is a little intense, but it is nesessary for what I plan to do next. Let me know what you think. **

**Rate and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long hiatus between chapters 7 and 8. I was working on some other stories and gathering other ideas for this one. Also, based on some of the reviews the last chapter gathered, some of you actually thought I would kill off my favorite OC. I will tell you he lives, but he will never be the same. I hope you like this chapter. This story will now turn from a single fan-fiction story to a crossover. This was not originally planned, but I felt it was necessary for the story. **

* * *

"Please, have a seat, Miss Murphy." Lex sat in the plush chair. There were several people also sitting at the table. Hannah was sitting to Lex's right. "We have stabilized your son, and have successfully examined his injuries."

An Asian woman pressed a button on a remote, causing an image of Ian lying on a hospital bed to appear on a large projector screen. Wires and tubes were coming out of him in seemingly every direction. A respirator sat over his mouth and nose. He was clearly unconscious. The doctors gave him drugs every hour to keep him under to spare him the pain of being awake in his state. "His left arm was sawed off at the shoulder," she said "As well his leg of the same side four inches below the hip joint. His right arm was shattered an inch above the joint of the elbow. His left leg sustained the least damage, just a flesh wound that missed the bone. A bullet ripped through his abdomen a severed his spinal column."

A doctor with thinning hair and a pleasant face took over. "If he survives, he will be paralyzed from the waist down. He will be extremely disabled, and will need someone to care for him. Luckily, we have a program here that could help him. OmniCorp and its parent company Omni Consumer Products have created the Robocop program and has successfully tested it on Detroit police officer Alex James Murphy. Would you be at all interested in putting your son through the program?"

"I need to think," Lex said, her voice cracking like glass.

"We understand," the Asian woman said. "But you must understand that we need to do this quickly. Ian is going through massive bodily trauma. The sooner he undergoes the program, the better."

"How will this affect him?" Hannah said, barely above a whisper.

"This program will give him an enhanced range of motion," the man said "As well as increased strength and senses. Psychologically speaking, he will be hard pressed, as Detective Murphy was emotionally strained when he found out how much of him was actually left."

"Ian's been through a lot in his life," Hannah said. Lex nodded once to confirm. "I feel he can go through with the program."

Lex nodded grimly. "What do I need to sign?"

Ian lay on a bed. His entire body hurt like fire, yet he was freezing. He continuously tried to wake up, but he couldn't. Through his dreams, Ian relived his horrific attack. Every bullet seemed to enter his body in slow motion, and the pain was just as blinding. He had no prior experience to know what being dead was like, but if this was it, it absolutely sucked.

"Doctor," a woman said, holding a transparent tablet-like device. "He seems to be experiencing a form of Post-Traumatic Stress."

"Understandable," the doctor said. "Let the drugs wear off. He doesn't need to be on them anymore. He's physically stable enough." The woman nodded.

Ian felt the pain subside, and he was now more conscious than he had been. He was still unable to move, but he could at least feel his face again instead of the never-ending pain. This relieved him a bit, and he felt slightly at ease. A dim light faded into view behind his eyelids. He felt slightly warmer, or at least less cold.

He finally found the strength to open his eyes. Looking around, he saw he was upright, yet completely immobile.

"Hello, Ian," a man with bushy hair said.

"Where am I?" Ian said quickly.

"You are in a hospital, Ian. You were in an accident," the man said. "I'm Doctor Dennett Norton. I'm treating you."

Ian glanced around. "I can't move."

"Jae Kim," Norton said to an Asian-descended woman. "Unlock his upper extremities." The woman nodded and tapped a few times on her tablet, causing the sound of compressed air being released to fill the room. Ian suddenly felt in control of his arms. He raised his right arm, and saw pieces of machinery attached to and entering the pale skin of his arm. Whenever he moved his arm, he heard a mechanical whirring sound. He bent and extended his arm a few times, intrigued by the sound. He raised his left arm, and saw, not skin, but a metal casing. There was no hand on his left arm, just a rounded metal stump.

He furrowed his brow curiously. "What sort of suit is this?" he muttered.

"This isn't a suit, Ian," Norton said, slightly shaking his head. "This is your new body." Ian glanced up at the doctor suspiciously. "Kim, unlock while his whole body, if you would." A few taps later, Ian could move his whole body. He stepped away from a structure positioned behind him that held him up. Walking around the room, each motion Ian made was accompanied by the sounds of pistons moving and wheels turning.

"This all seems so real," Ian whispered in disbelief.

"Ian, this is not a dream, it's not simulation," Norton said. "This _is_ real."

"No, I mean, I can feel all of this," Ian gestured to the mechanisms he was wearing. "Every motion I make in my left limbs."

"Ian," Jae said. "The sensation you are experiencing is called Phantom Limb Syndrome. It happens when a limb is removed and the amputee..."

"You said 'amputee'," Ian blurted out. He started to claw at the mechanical devices over his left appendages. "Take this off me now!" Norton and Jae tried to calm him down. "Get this off me right now!" Ian lunged at Norton, grabbing him around the throat with his unexposed right hand. "What have you done to me?!" Ian snarled furiously. "What did you do to me?!" Ian threw Norton to the floor.

"Shut down the mechanics!" Jae cried to the technicians behind the glass wall as she ran to stop Ian herself.

"No, no!" Norton said, sitting up on the floor, waving for the technicians to stop. "Let him run! Let him go!"

Ian exited the hallway, and looked around. The corridor was lit with florescent lights. Choosing a direction, Ian went to the left. As he turned a corner, a guard noticed him and went to stop him. Ian instinctively raised his left arm, and a mechanical, three-clawed hand sprang out, fully functional and jointed. The guard saw the claws and backed down. Ian turned out of a door and was outside the building he was in. Looking around, he saw two massive, black, bipedal robots, turn towards him and almost seem to study him. Seeing as they made no aggressive motions, Ian turned and ran faster than he ever had before. He ran fast enough that, even with his enhanced sight, his vision blurred slightly.

"Ian, stop," Norton's voice said in his head. Ian kept running, ignoring the voice. "Ian, please stop." Ian slowed down and stopped, taking in where he was. Looking around, he was near a complex that was just outside a large city.

"Where's my family?" Ian growled He had been worrying about Lex and Hannah since he was semi-conscious and could form remotely rational thoughts, but had just found the courage to ask.

"They are fine, Ian," The voice said. "Both Lex and Hannah."

"Why?" Ian growled to the voice. "Why did you make me like this?"

"We did this to save you, Ian," Norton said. "Lex, she signed the consent forms. Without her permission, we couldn't put you through the procedure. Lex wanted us to do this to save you." Ian remained silent. "If we didn't do this, there was a good chance you would have died."

Ian stayed silent for a moment more. Had Lex really signed him up for… _this_?

"I want to talk to Lex," Ian said darkly.

"You may do that," Norton said. "Just come back. We need to make sure that your body is working correctly."

* * *

"Okay, Ian," Lae said removing a pen from behind her ear. She held it up in front of him. "Target." Ian looked at the pen. A red silhouette surrounded the pen and an information box popped up in his field of vision. Jae moved the writing utensil two feet away and a foot to the right. "Target." Ian focused on the pen once more. Jae moved the pen in a diagonal path towards Ian's left. "Now follow." Ian kept his gaze firmly locked onto the pen. "Good. Follow me this way, please."

Ian followed Norton and Jae into a large room with many different types of weapons lining the walls. A silver, humanoid silhouette made of foam stood in the center of the room. "Raise your left arm." Ian did as instructed. "Now, tense your fingers into claws."

Ian glared slightly at the woman.

"I know you don't have any, just act as you normally would." Ian nodded, and commanded his nonexistent fingers to curl. Out came the three mechanical claws, which responded as how normal, organic fingers would. "Good. Now, run up to the dummy and slash it in a vital area. The foam is as dense as human flesh." Ian nodded and took off, charging at the foam dummy. As he ran, he was seeing red diagrams that showed him how he should attack the area he wanted. Three feet away, he jumped into the air and slashed his arm at the dummy's head. As he rolled away, he looked back and saw foam pieces falling to the floor. In the dummy's head were three slash marks, which started shallow and quickly went deep into the foam, until the marks came out the back and tore foam with them.

"Excellent," Norton said. "Let's go back to the charging station, so we can recharge your mechanics' batteries. In fact, while you charge, why don't you give Lex a video call?" Ian nodded.

Ian sat back and felt his metal parts click into the charging port.

"Okay, Ian," Norton said as he set up a video monitor in front of him. "We'll give you some privacy while you talk. If either you or Lex has any question at all, just holler for us. We'll be in the next room over, and we'll leave the door open. When you're finished charging, we'll continue " Ian nodded and watched the doctors leave. Using his right arm, he took the mouse and clicked the video chat icon. The screen read "Connecting" as the chat window linked up with Lex's computer.

Back at Ian's house, Lex saw she had a new video request. Needing someone to talk to she accepted the request.

Back at the facility, Ian saw Lex's face appear.

"Ian!" Lex said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ian said. "I have been better though. I know this is stupid to ask, but how are you doing?"

"I have been better," Lex said the faintest traces of a smirk on her face.

"How's Hannah holding up?" Ian asked.

"Ian, she's heartbroken, devastated," Lex said, leaning forward towards the camera. "She and I came down to find your mutilated body, your left arm and leg detached from the rest of you, bullet holes in you. She collapsed on your body, and burst into tears." Lex sighed. "She's sleeping right now. I can go get her if you would like me to."

"No," Ian said. "I don't want her to see me. It's not pretty."

"Ian, I'm sure she would be thrilled to see you."

"Lex, I don't think you understand," Ian said. "I'm missing an arm and a leg, and my other two limbs have metal going into them. I'm not something she'll want to see right now."

"Okay, so, what do you want me to tell her?" Lex asked.

"Tell her I want to see her, I just can't."

Lex nodded. "You said 'it wasn't pretty'. Have those people been treating you correctly?"

"Yeah, they are," Ian said. "They said I can come home next week. They just need to run a few more tests. But they say it is going exceptionally well."

"That's good," Lex said, smiling sadly. A tone from Ian's charger signaled a full battery.

"I have to go," he said quickly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Lex said.

Ian smiled and clicked out of the window.

"You done, Ian?" Norton said as he re-entered the room.

"Yeah," Ian said with a long sigh. Norton released Ian from the charging port and guided him to the next training area.

* * *

The next day, Ian was presented with a gift: a new mechanical foot for his left leg. It was unlike anything Ian had seen, yet so familiar.

* * *

**What will Ian's new foot look like? Stay tuned!**

**Rate and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. After reading some of the reviews the last chapter has garnered, I feel I should clear up a few things with my readers. First, a review from MaddyR:**

"_**Hm? And again... also, why the Robocop? You probably could've said something about freaky healing powers from the genetic manipulation and it would be been more plausible..."**_

**Firstly, MaddyR, I chose "Robocop" as I feel it is more plausible than rapid "healing powers". Secondly, Ian is part raptor. I feel that if injured, they would be under the same stresses that a human would be. I see that giving Ian mechanical prosthetics would be a bit more plausible. If Ian had tissue regeneration at the magnitude that I feel you are implying, it would render him close to immortal, which he is not. Yes, I know of animals that can regenerate entire limbs, but all I have implied in this story is that Ian is part Velociraptor, not to mention those regeneration processes take a fair amount of time, and as far as I know, never restore the limb to its previous size. I have not said anything about him possessing abilities from other animals. I understand where you are coming from, but I felt this would cater to more people, and this may not be the best course of action for your exact tastes, but please bear with me.**

**Up next, we have a review from RichardTerminator:**

_**So is he a robohuman or a robohuman/raptor? Which one is he?**_

**Okay, so this one is a bit simpler for me to answer. As of the end of Chapter 9, Ian is currently what I would call a semi-robotic human with the partial genetic make-up of Velociraptor. In simpler terms, he is a robotic human/raptor hybrid. He still has his raptor traits (the ability to communicate with raptors, Raptorian speed, enhanced vision, etc.), but was added robotic parts to save his life and give him the highest quality of life possible. He has lost the biological use of his right leg due to the severing of his spine, and the biological use of his right arm reduced, hence the mechanical bits entering his right limbs to assist him. His right limbs are still technically alive, meaning they still require nutrition supplied by the bloodstream. He hasn't undergone a transformation as drastic as Detective Alex Murphy, but it's still hard for him.**

**Now, after that entire clarifying monologue, let us get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

Ian flexed his right arm, testing out the fine-tuned mechanics.

"How does that work, Ian?" Doctor Norton said.

"It feels better than it did before," Ian said.

"Good," Norton said. "Shall we go and do some more training?"

"Yes," Ian said. Norton guided Ian to a large, black vehicle and opened the door for him.

They drove to a large, abandoned building with multiple levels of walkways. As the van entered the complex, Ian saw that covering the walkways were humanoid robots, each of which had a glowing red V on their expressionless faces.

Norton exited the van, and opened the rear passenger door. A large, black robotic foot stepped out of the van and slammed onto the ground. The foot had three toes. The innermost toe was larger than the other two, and was raised off the ground. On the end of the raised toe was a large, recurved claw, six inches long, razor sharp. Ian stepped out of the van, and looked around. The robots were just standing there, staring straight ahead with nonexistent eyes.

"This way, Ian," Norton said. "The robots are called EM-208. We use them in pacification and sweeps of areas." Ian nodded. He'd seen these occasionally on the Novak Element on TV. Norton led Ian over to a large metal container with a wall removed. Monitors lined the adjacent wall, showing live video feeds of certain angles of the complex. Around the metal container were several people. Ian thought that they had an air of authority.

"Welcome, Ian," a busty woman in a black suit said, putting her hand out. "I am Meredith Bennett."

"You know who I am?" Ian asked as he shook the woman's hand with his right hand, which was covered in the same material that the rest of his suit was made of. Norton said it was a material called O-Shield: super light, super strong

"Of course," Bennett said nodding, her long, blonde hair swishing. "I am your case supervisor. I know everything about you." Ian smiled. He decided that he liked this woman. He was taken off guard when she leaned in close and said firmly "_Everything_."

The rest of the introductions were a blur. Did Meredith Bennett really know _everything_ about him. Even about the raptorian parts of his DNA. Even about Hannah being pregnant. Sure that wasn't necessarily about _him_, but he still had played a major part in that. Fifty percent, actually.

Okay, Ian," Norton said. "Just stand here, and I'll tell you what you need to do." Ian nodded and looked around intently. "Can you hear me?" Norton's voice said in his head.

"Yeah," Ian said.

"Great. Okay. You are going to run around and attack the EM 208s."

"You're joking," Ian said.

"No, I'm not. These robots will attack you as you come into their vicinity, so you won't have to take them on all at once."

"Well that's comforting."

"They won't be firing real bullets, just beam of radio waves. Your suit will pick them up via computer. If you take 'damage' in a vital area, your suit shuts down."

"Great," Ian said. "Attack, don't get shot."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Well, let's not keep all these important people waiting," Ian said, tensing his robotic left hand. The talons came out as he watched as a robot approached him. A black visor came down in front of Ian's face stopping once it covered his nose. Two eyes glowed to life on the visor, blood red. Ian dodged out of the way of the invisible "bullet", and jumped over the robot's head, and slammed his claws into the robot's neck, ripping the head off. Ian landed on the ground, holding the robot's head in his hand, watching the decapitated machine sputter and fall to the ground, dead. Ian darted forward, and jumped up onto the railing of the next walkway.

Two more robots came at him. Ian ran at them, and, using his left hand, ripped the head of one and slammed his large toe-claw in his left foot into the chest of the other.

"This is amazing," Bennett said. "It's almost as if he isn't thinking about how he need to move. Did you install the Robo-Drive program?"

"No," Norton said, shaking his head. "We gave him faster processors, lighter hardware. His claws are sharpened, both literally and so to speak." He approached the microphone. "Ian, we've marked your endpoint. Just get to the bull's eye in the red target area, and you'll have completed the exercise." Ian ripped the head and arm off another EM, and chucked them over his shoulder at the metal container. The arm hit the box with a metallic thud, and the head hit the ground, sparks sputtering out of the bottom.

"May I ask why we are teaching him combat techniques," Bennett said. "He is a civilian, after all."

OmniCorp and OCP are looking to advance their Robocop program," Norton said. "We are looking to combine other animal traits into the robotic suit."

Ian jumped up to the next level. There, waiting for him, were three robots. lying on the floor was an old two-by-four. Ian, snatched it up, and flung it at the robots. Two of them were taken off guard, and their head flew off the railing. Ian launched himself at the remaining machine, and ripped its arms off. He grabbed its shoulders, and slammed his toe claw into its chest, severing the power source from its load. He jumped up to the next level, and saw the target area. In his way were six robots.

"Doc, c'mon, you're killin me here." Ian launched himself at the robots and attacked. If the robots bled, it would have been slaughter.

As the last robot's head spun around on the corrugated metal of the walkway before falling off the edge, Ian stepped leisurely onto the target area.

"Well done, Ian," Norton said. "Come on down so we can eat."

"Good," Ian said, feeling his stomach growling. "I'm starving."

Back at the hospital, Ian stepped into his charging station. "So, when can I go home?"

"Well," Norton said as he looked back at Jae. "Tomorrow, I would say."

"Good," Ian said. "I miss my family."

"I know, Ian."

* * *

Back at Ian's home, Hannah lay on the bed in Ian's room. It was late, but she wasn't tired, yet she was exhausted. She hadn't heard anything from Lex or the hospital about Ian. It was almost as if he never had existed to them.

* * *

**Hope you guys like where I'm taking this story.**

**Rate and review. Also, I'm taking suggestions for this story. Just send me a PM. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. Next chapter. This one has a bit of action. As for why I chose Robocop, as I have recieved a few questions about it, I felt that I am making Ian more Raptorian. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

Hannah sat at the table, pushing cooked baby carrots around on her plate. It was early in the evening, and she and Lex had sat down for dinner.

"Hannah, you need to eat," Lex said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Starving yourself isn't good for the baby."

Hannah sighed and took a bite of food to appease Lex.

Outside, in a large black van with the OmniCorp logo on the side, Ian sat with Doctor Norton and Miss Bennett.

"You okay, Ian?" Norton said.

"Yeah," Ian replied. "Nervous, mostly."

"I understand," Bennett said. "I wouldn't worry, though. From what I've heard, your family is very kind and compassionate."

The three sat for a moment longer. "Well, let's go," Ian said, breaking the silence. The three got out of the van, Ian's robotic left foot creating small thuds as he walked. Every motion he made was accompanied by the soft sound of his internal machinery. Norton carried a large metal suitcase, while Bennett carried a small briefcase.

Ian walked up to the door, and raised his right hand to the door. He hesitated, before knocking on his own front door. He faintly heard footsteps coming from inside walking towards the door.

The door opened, revealing Lex, who was wearing a flowy, flowered blouse. She stared in shock, her eyes the size of grapefruits. Ian was standing before her on his own two legs. A there was metal sticking out of his right arm and leg.

Lex seemed to have trouble finding her voice, so Ian broke the awkward silence. "Hey, Lex." That seemed to break her trance.

"Ian," she said, throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm glad your home."

"It's good to be home." They stood for a moment, simply embracing each other. When Lex pulled away, she said "Doctor Norton, please, come in."

Norton and Bennett entered the house.

"I don't believe we have officially met," Bennett said. "I'm Meredith Bennett, Ian's case supervisor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lex said shaking the woman's hand. Lex led the small procession to the dining room. Ian saw that the plates had already been cleared.

They all sat around the table. Ian notice that Hannah was oddly absent.

"Lex, where's Hannah?"

"She's upstairs," Lex said. "She's been exhausted, even though she hasn't done much."

"I'll get her," Ian said as he rose. "Excuse me for a moment." He left the three adults at the table.

Rounding the corner into the hallway, Ian cautiously went up the stairs, testing each step he took with his mechanical left foot, taking care not to let the sickle claw cut into the wood. He heard light, quiet sobbing coming from his room. Lex knew how Hannah had been taking his tragic absence.

Quietly, he strode up to his door and placed his ear close to the door. He heard the distinct sound of Hannah crying. Ian gently opened the door, and saw Hannah lying on the bed, her face buried in a pillow.

Ian cleared his throat. Hannah turned her head slightly, exposing an eye. At the very sight of Ian, Hannah leapt out of the bed, and threw her arms around his neck. She didn't support herself with her feet, just hung from his neck, her swollen belly keeping her away from him slightly. Ian put his hands on her hips to support her. She wept furiously into his shoulder.

"I thought you had died," she said weakly through her sobs. Ian carefully wrapped his right arm around her.

"I'm here now," he whispered into her hair, softly kissing her head. "I'm here and safe."

Hannah stood up on her own feet, but didn't release Ian, for if she did, he might disappear forever. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hannah. I'm fine." He gently pushed her away, and looked her up and down.

This was the first time Hannah noticed the metal bits sticking out of the skin on Ian's right limbs. "Ian?" She whispered softly as she took a somewhat fearful step back. "What is that? What did those people do to you?"

The boy looked at his arm. "It's stuff to help me move," he said, understanding the fear Hannah pumped out. "Don't worry, they were very nice, and they helped me along with all of the changes to my body."

Hannah stared at Ian's left, foot, and gasped when she saw the Raptorian design. "They replaced your leg?"

"Yes," Ian said sadly "and my arm. They couldn't be saved. There's some people from OmniCorp here that would like to talk to us."

Hannah nodded and composed herself before following her boyfriend down the stairs. In the room was Lex and two other people, a man and a woman. Both smiled when they saw her.

Ian and Hannah sat next to Lex.

"Okay," Bennett said, opening her briefcase. "I'll make this quick. Ian, you are able to stay home now. We just need to have you fill out some forms." She passed the boy a paper. "This is your quality of care eval. This lets us know how well we've catered to your needs and how we can do better." Ian nodded, understanding.

Lex received a packet of papers that she needed to read over and mail back to OmniCorp headquarters.

Norton removed an appliance from his briefcase. It was the charger for Ian's mechanics and the autoimmune disruptor to maintain a healthy immune system, for some people's bodies tended to reject the robotic applications in the body system. Luckily, Ian didn't seem to be showing any such symptoms. He was to be plugged in all night, and the charge should last him all day.

"If you have any questions, Ian," Bennett said as they prepared to leave. "Give us a call. You have the rest of your suit. Try it all out, and make sure it works." Ian nodded.

"Thank you for all you've done," Ian said.

"Our pleasure," Norton said, and the pair of coworkers left.

"Well," Lex said, "I think this is a cause for celebration." The three went to the freezer, and loaded ice cream into large coffee mugs.

* * *

That night, Ian was getting ready for bed. Hannah walked in, watching him take off his shirt. Running along his shoulder to his back was a neurotransmitter that tapped into his spinal cord and ran the length of his vertebral column. She couldn't stop staring at it. She saw it link up with the mechanisms that powered each of his limbs. The linking wires to each of the limbs were different. The left limbs were actually attached to the transmitter by a black covering, which were covered by the same material themselves.

"Hey," Ian said, freeing her from her trance. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Hannah said. "It's just so…"

"Disturbing?" Ian offered.

"I was going to say something more like 'different'."

Ian shrugged. "I guess that's normal. Though, I don't even know what _is _normal anymore. Heck, since when was being able to communicate with Velociraptors normal?"

Hannah chuckled.

"I suppose it's just a matter of... how you look at it," Ian mused.

Hannah crawled into bed. Ian sat down and plugged the cord in, connecting him to the wall similar to how his child was connected to Hannah through an umbilical cord, (except Ian's "cord" was in the top of his back) and lay back next to Hannah.

For the first time in a long time, Hannah slept soundly for the whole night.

In the morning, Ian felt that he should visit the pack. Hannah went to tag along.

Before they left, Ian said "Check battery level." Hannah stared at him while Ian shut his eyes. He nodded then opened them.

"What was that about?"

"I have a display in my eyes that lets me view my internal statistics, such as temperature, speed, and other such things."

Hannah nodded. She wondered that else OmniCorp had done to Ian.

As Ian walked towards the clearing, the only sound that could be heard was the soft noises from Ian's movements. Entering the clearing, Ian saw every raptor run up to him.

"_Ian," _Omega said, striding forward. "_How are you?"_

"_I'm good. Better than I was," _Ian said.

"_Yes, I know,"_ Omega said. "_We heard your screams and ran as fast as we could to your house. We found you on the ground, bloody. Your mate was crying and Lex was talking on the box-thing that you call a 'phone'."_ Ian glanced back at Hannah. "_Then, some men came in cars with lights and noise. They tried to come in, but we held them off. Lex told us that it was okay, that they were going to help you."_

"_People saw you?"_ Ian asked worriedly.

"_Yes," Omega said sadly. "Our existence is no longer secret. The men took you away, and since Lex said they could, we interfered no more." _Omega looked Ian up and down. "_You look more like us now. You have one of our feet and hands."_

"_Yes, they gave them to me so I could do things without help."_ The alpha female nodded in approval. "_Could Hannah spend some time with the hatchlings? I'm told it's been awhile since she's seen them."_ The female raptor chirped the affirmative. Ian turned to his girlfriend. "Hannah, you can go play with the babies." Hannah nodded, and walked over to her usual spot as the hatchlings crowded around her.

"_Her hatchling looks to be here soon,"_ Omega commented.

"_Yes,"_ Ian said. "_He or she should be here shortly."_

Ian spent some time with the hatchlings. To Hannah's surprise, the baby raptors invented a new game they loved to play with Ian. It basically involved all the hatchlings piling on to Ian, while Ian made dying noises of mock agony as he slowly fell to the ground. Ian went hunting with some of the adults, easily keeping pace with Omega.

When they returned, Ian lugged a large buck into the clearing, and set it down so the pack could feed.

"Let's go home, Hannah," Ian said. "I have school tomorrow." After bidding farewell to the pack of raptors, Ian and Hannah left for home.

* * *

Early in the morning, Ian reached to the electrical outlet in the wall near the bed and unplugged himself from the wall. He rose, and walked down the stairs, the soft hissing and whirring of his notions the only sound. Looking out the window, he saw that the sun wasn't even up yet, though the faint brightening of the eastern sky signified that the near arrival of dawn. He attached the rest of his suit, simply to protect the mechanisms that made him work. Besides, it looked cool, the jet black material making him look mysterious and badass.

He quickly made himself breakfast, and got himself out the door. As he walked to school, he heard the rhythmic sounds of his body, almost a concerto.

As he walked into the building, he saw Jon waiting nearby.

"Hey, Ian!" he said as the boy approached. "You look amazing! You working for the CIA or something?"

Ian laughed. Jon hadn't changed at all. "No, no. This is just some stuff that is to help me move. I'm physically disabled."

"Ah," Jon said nodding. "You okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm good."

"Good," Jon said, leaning back slightly. "Because it's time for gym class."

Ian smiled. "Good, 'cause I'm not the same as I was."

Jon raised his eyebrows, a smile on his face.

* * *

Towards the end of the day, the school was called to the gym for a surprise assembly. Even the staff didn't know anything about it. Everyone got settled onto the rising bleachers. Jon sat right next to Ian, towards the bottom and the edge of the bleachers, for Ian was still unsure about himself on stairs.

Once everyone was seated, a man walked in.

"Nobody move!" he yelled, removing a gun, a handsome AK-47. He fired a few shots into the ceiling above him. Many of the students screamed in fright, moving around, trying to get away from the madman with the gun. Many went higher, climbing over each other, getting higher up on the bleachers.

"Link to Meredith Bennett," Ian muttered. He heard the affirmative _ding _as he turned his head, watching the man intently, who was rattling out his demands.

"_Ian?_" Bennett's voice said in his head. "_What's going on?_" Ian turned his head, following the man, letting the scene play out. "_Ian, you need to do something. Are you wearing your full body suit?_" Ian nodded slightly to make Bennett's view move. "_Good. Wait until he turns away from you, then get out of the room._" Ian nodded his head, and waited.

Soon the man turned, removing Ian from his field of view. Ian quickly slid out of his seat and whipped out the side door that was partially covered from the man's view, thanks to the bleachers.

Outside, he talked to Bennett. "Hey."

"Ian, you did well to contact me," Bennett said. "Now, your armor is bulletproof. The gun that man is holding cannot penetrate your armor."

"Okay, cool."

"You need to defend those kids, Ian," Bennett continued. "There's a reason that I had OmniCorp teach you defense techniques. I was hoping to put you into the Robocop deployment stage in a few months, but looks like you'll have to enter early. Go get 'em, cowboy."

Ian chuckled and snuck over to the main doors, which were closed. He rattled on them, making a ruckus. When the noise level didn't quiet down, he slammed the doors open, quieting the entire room.

The man turned and saw the boy wearing a black suit of some hard-looking material enter the room. "Hold it right there," he said as he turned the gun on the boy. Ian's black visor flipped down at the sense of a threat. The eyes glowed to life.

"_Ian, say…_" Bennett said quickly.

Ian repeated what he was told in a deep, robotic voice that was automatically activated by Bennett. "**Drop your weapon. You have twenty seconds to comply."** The deep voice shocked Ian, but he liked it.

"Screw you!" The man yelled as he raised his gun and released a quick blast of five bullets. The crowds screamed in fear. Ian looked down at the whitish smudges on his black outfit. No penetration whatsoever.

"**You have fifteen seconds to comply,"** Ian said as he took a menacing step forward. The man shot another bullet at Ian's chest, but it did nothing of significance. Ian began to walk dangerously to the man, while the assailant continued to release bullets. One projectile _pinged_ off of Ian's visor, but no damage was done.

Ian quickly reached up and grabbed the barrel of the gun from above before pushing down, hard. He didn't know the extent of his new body's strength, but this had to be pushing it. He grinned when he felt the metal bend, the creaky sound reverberating throughout the gymnasium, silencing the crowd of students.

Thee man stared at the gun for a moment before releasing the weapon and turning to run for freedom all in one move. Before he could take ten steps, Ian grabbed the collar of his shirt, and dragged him back to the middle of the gym floor. "Meredith," Ian said to his case supervisor, who was still watching the events unfold on her computer screen.

"Yes, Ian?"

"Call the police," Ian said, picking up his left foot and placing the point of the sickle claw above the man's throat, daring him to move.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait. I had to get a short story written for a school magazine. Don't worry, I have completed it. Now let's get to Chapter 12 of Life Finds a Way.**

* * *

Lex arrived home after picking up groceries.

"Lex," Hannah said, walking out into the kitchen. "Ian's going to be on soon."

"Okay," Lex called into the living room. "I'll be in in just a minute."

Hannah turned her attention back to the TV. Pat Novak, main news reporter of the Novak Element, kept everyone who watched him up to date on the latest advances in the scientific community. Lex quickly came into the living room, and plopped down on the couch next to Hannah, giving the television her undivided attention.

Pat Novak, with his characteristic grey hair, stepped into frame. "Despite reincorporating Detroit police officer Alex Murphy into the crime prevention force, there is still much work for the multinational corporation, OmniCorp, to do in crime prevention. Luckily, they seem to have a new breed of crime prevention cyborg in their arsenal." Novak turned to face the right side of the screen, where a holographic video came up. It was the view from the camera of a cell phone. In the video, it showed Ian, wearing his armored outfit that protected his inner-working mechanisms, standing in front of a man with an AK-47. Lex jumped slightly when she heard the boy's uncharacteristically deep, robotic voice.

"_**Drop your weapon. You have twenty seconds to comply."**_

The man swore at Ian and unleashed round after round at him, only to have the bullets be deflected by the tough armor as Ian walked towards his opponent. Ian then grabbed the barrel of the gun with his right hand and bent it.

Lex and Hannah watched the events unfold in awe. Ian had told then that an incident had happened at school, but hadn't given them any details.

The man who was shooting at Ian turned to run, but Ian grabbed the back of the man's collar and dragged him back to the center of the gym.

The video pause on the man's twisted face and shrank down, allowing Novak to come into view. "Borya Abramovich," Novak said, pointing at the display. "A criminal that has been accused of terroristic threats, three counts of assault on a police officer, and his latest crimes: an act of terror and over one hundred counts of deliberate endangerment of a child. Finally, he has been brought to justice.

"We now meet with the one who saved the students at Northern Dauphin County High School," Novak said, gesturing to his left. "Introducing Ian Hammond." Ian walked onto the screen, dressed in his black armor, though without his visor, and shook the reporter's hand. His entrance was greeted with cheering of the audience. "Welcome, Ian."

"Thanks for having me, Pat," Ian said.

"So, Ian, could we ask you a few questions?"

"Certainly." Hannah and Lex leaned forward in their seats.

"So, first and foremost," Novak began. "How does it feel to know that you saved over a hundred of your fellow students, apprehended a dangerous criminal, and ended up on national television?"

Ian pursed his lips and furrowed his brow for a moment, as if thinking to himself, before speaking. "It feels good."

"I'm sure it does," Novak agreed. "So, where does this take you now?"

"I've actually secured a contract with the Detroit Police Department."

"So, you will be working alongside Detective Alex Murphy?"

The corners of Ian's mouth rose slightly. "That is correct."

"Well, you have clearly shown that you can do that type of work."

"Yes, there will be a welcoming ceremony coming up next week."

"And we will be sure to have our cameras there," Novak said smiling. "And before we go, Ian, do you have anything to say to the criminals out there?"

Ian nodded then looked straight into a camera. "I'm comin' for you."

* * *

Three days later, Ian was back in school, bypassing his house. OmniCorp had sent him straight to school, so that Meredith Bennett could speak with the school board about Ian's "operation".

The school year would end next week, and everyone was working on last minute projects that their teachers decided to drop on them.

The day was quite odd for Ian though. Despite him saving everyone in the gym from an armed maniac, people kept their distance from him. Ian thought it was either fear or respect, though it was most likely fear. Even Jon, Ian's lifelong friend, seemed oddly distant. The only thing that told Ian that people were paying attention to him was the nervous glances they shot at him.

As he walked home, Ian heard a small, beeping tone in his head. After pressing a button on the right side of his head, he spoke. "Hello?" he said, answering the call.

"Hey, Ian, this is Meredith," the case supervisor said.

"What could I do for you?" Ian said slowing his pace.

"I just called to remind you that we will be going to OmniCorp headquarters in Detroit tomorrow for the unveiling ceremony."

"Thanks for the reminder," Ian said. "Could my family come along with?"

"I don't see why not," Bennett said. "We'll be dropping by tomorrow around noon to pick you guys up."

"Great. Thanks. I'll see you then."

Ian pressed the button on the side of his head, ending the connection.

The boy walked into his house and was promptly greeted by his girlfriend wrapping her arms around him.

"You're back!" Hannah squealed.

"Yes, yes, I'm back," Ian said, gently patting his girlfriend's back with his right hand. "Where's Lex?"

"She is at the store, shopping," Hannah said, stepping back from Ian so she could face him. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine," Ian said, smiling. "We all are going on another one soon."

Hannah's eyes shot up at hearing this. "You mean?"

"We all have a small vacation," Ian said, nodding slightly.

"Where?"

"I will tell you and Lex at dinner." Hannah slightly deflated at hearing this, but was happy nonetheless.

* * *

"So, when do we leave?"

The small family was sitting at the table, enjoying each other's company after dinner. Ian had revealed where they were going.

"Tomorrow," Ian said.

"Tomorrow?!" Lex exclaimed.

"Yes," Ian said. "Meredith Bennett will be by to pick us up at noon."

"Then we need to pack right now!" Hannah said, leaping out of her chair as fast as she could, yet with some care, as she still had, as Ian said, a "passenger" inside her. Ian followed her to their room, and Lex went to her respective room to pack.

The next day, five before noon, Ian saw a black van with the OmniCorp logo pull up alongside his house, and Meredith Bennett climbed out of the front driver-side door.

"Hey, Ian," Bennett said with a pleasant smile and an accompanying wave. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Ian said. Turning towards his house, they saw Lex and Hannah walk out of the door. Ian strode up to them, and took their bags, his strength not failing him as he handled them with ease. "Let's get going, shall we."

Bennett took the small family to the Harrisburg International Airport, where a small private jet took them to Detroit.

* * *

Arriving in the Motor City, Ian glanced over at Hannah, and saw her visibly uncomfortable.

"You okay?" he whispered softly.

"People are staring at me," Hannah whispered back, glancing at a passing family. Ian traced their line of view: indeed, they were staring at his girlfriend. Well, more specifically, the large mound growing in her stomach.

Instinctively, Ian, wrapped his right arm protectively around her, and glared slightly at the people. This seemed to do the trick, as the mother and father both tore their eyes away from Hannah and stared straight ahead.

"It's the baby, you know," Hannah said softly after the family passed.

"Yes, I know," Ian responded in an equally quiet tone.

They were silent after that.

After a short drive in a midnight-black van, Ian stepped out and looked up at the tall building that was the OmniCorp Headquarters.

Bennett led the trio into the building and into an elevator, which took them to a floor near the top of the tower. The wall on the far side of the room was made of windows, which overlooked the city of Detroit.

Stepping inside, Ian was met with the familiar face of Doctor Norton.

"Ian," Norton said. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you as well," Ian replied with a friendly nod.

Ian glanced at a man standing behind Norton, wearing a similar outfit not too unlike what he himself was wearing. Norton noticed Ian's gaze, and motioned to the stoic figure.

"This is Detective Alex Murphy," Norton proudly said. "Alex, this is Ian Hammond, his girlfriend Hannah, and his parental figure Alexis Murphy." Officer Murphy extended his right arm with a robotic sound of air compressing.

Ian extended his right arm, with an equal sound, and the pair shook hands. Alex Murphy did the same for both Lex and Hannah. "Nice meeting you all," he said as he shook their hands.

"Likewise," Ian said.

"Alex," Norton said, causing Detective Murphy to turn his head slightly with a mechanical hiss. "Ian will be joining you on patrols. OmniCorp wants to advance the Robocop program."

"Mmhm," Alex hummed. "Well, Ian, welcome to the police force."

Ian nodded, giving a polite smile.

"Meredith, could you lead Ian and his family to the lab?" Norton asked. "I will meet them down there shortly." Bennett nodded, and walked out the door, Ian and his family following close behind. On the way, Hannah couldn't shake the feeling that Officer Murphy was not too pleased that Ian would be working with him.

Arriving in the crisp, white laboratory, Ian saw a familiar sight: a recharging dock, exactly like the one they used at the hospital.

"Ian, please step up here," Bennett said, motioning towards the stand. Ian complied, backing himself into the stand, before feeling the suit click and the mechanics of his suit decompress.

"What is this thing?" Lex asked.

"This stand let's us tap into the software in Ian's suit, inserting new commands and the like," Bennett said. "We can also monitor his vitals and see and hear what he's seeing and hearing through a live video feed."

"Interesting," Lex said. "I've always had a thing for computers."

A moment later, Norton and Detective Alex Murphy entered the lab. Alex stood next to Lex and Hannah, while Bennett and Doctor Norton stood at a semi-transparent control panel. Ian stood ramrod straight at the port, unable to move if he wanted to. Fortunately, he could still move his eyes and watch people.

"Alright," Bennett said. "Ian, we are going to shut you down now. It helps us insert more software programing if you're out." Ian noticed that Detective Murphy didn't look happy about this. Though cautious, he still nodded. Norton pressed an icon on the controls and Ian felt himself go right to sleep.

Luckily, he could still hear what people were saying, thanks to his sharp, Raptorian hearing. He could tune everybody out if he so wished, but, when he wanted to, he could subconsciously tune in on what was happening around him.

"...has a strange biological structure," Norton's voice said.

"He has walked on his toes and the balls of his feet since he learned to walk," Ian heard Lex say. "Could that contribute to it?"

"That's not exactly what I mean," Norton's voice said. "For one, his resting heart rate was extremely high: around 140 beats per minute."

"That's not possible," Bennett's voice said. "He would have gone into cardiac arrest long before then."

"Why don't we take a look now, Doctor Norton," Detective Murphy said. "What's his pulse now?"

Norton tapped on the control panel twice. "139 beats per minute."

"And he's okay?" Hannah asked timidly.

"He seems so," Norton said. If Ian could have smirked at that moment, he would have.

"We can run some more tests when he wakes up," Bennett said.

Ian could feel a prickling sensation actually in his spine, almost like tiny needles poking him lightly. It wasn't unpleasant, though he wished it would stop. Luckily, it did stop shortly, and soon, he felt himself regain his control of his body.

Opening his eyes, he noticed the concerned expressions on everybody's faces.

"Ian," Hannah asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, honey, I'm fine."

"What's his heart rate now?" Lex asked.

"165," Norton said.

"Ian, do you feel funny in any way?" Bennett asked.

"No..." Ian responded. "Though I do feel hungry."

"Ian," Lex said. "You're always hungry."

"Mm," Ian grunted. "Unlock me please." Norton complied.

Stepping away from the stand, Ian looked around. "Hey, what time is that ceremony thing?"

"In about ten minutes. Ian, come with me," Bennett said. Everyone else followed behind them. Soon they came to a door in the wall, which was made of two-way mirrors. Looking through the glass, Ian saw the large amount of people outside. Bennett guided him to a glass tube, and slid open the door. Ian stepped inside, and waited.

"Ian," Norton's voice said. "Just wait in here. You should be able to hear what's being said outside, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to put your visor down," Norton instructed. "The platform will lower on cue."

"Got it," Ian said, making his visor flip down, the red eyes glowing to life.

"Thanks to Officer Alex Murphy," a voice said from outside the tube. "Detroit is now more safe than ever. However, our partnership with OmniCorp has introduced a new addition to the Detroit Police Force. I now present to you, good people, Ian Hammond!"

Ian felt the platform lower, exposing him slowly. The transparent tube revealed his feet first, slowly revealing more as the stand lowered.

Hearing the loud cheering and applause made him uneasy, not being a huge fan of crowds. Regardless, the platform reach the bottom of the tube, and Ian stepped out, making his way over to the speaker, who extended his hand in greeting. Ian shook the extended appendage, and looked across the crowd. A circle surrounded a citizen's face, file popped up on the visual display behind his visor.

"Ian," Alex Murphy's voice said. "Secure that man; he's a convict. I'll be down shortly to assist."

"Mhm," Ian hummed, his robotic six talon on his left foot tapping in contemplation. Suddenly, his deep robotic voice activated. "**Gregory Thompson, you are under arrest,"** he said, pointing at the convict.

The man turned and started to run, shoving his way through the crowd. Suddenly he jerked to a stop, his face contorted in pain, his back arching, a pained cry escaping his lips, before falling to the ground.

Ian quickly took advantage of the opportunity, leaping forward, the people parting before him like the Red Sea. Quickly striding forward, Ian grabbed Thompson by the collar of his shirt. The man took a swing at the boy's face, and scored a hit. Ian glared, resisting the urge to bite the man's hand off. Looking over his shoulder, Ian saw several police officers, being led by Detective Murphy, approaching. A black man brandished a set of handcuffs, twirling them on his index finger. Smirking slightly, Ian turned and held out the convict to the officers.

The black man took Thompson from Ian roughly, slapping the cuffs on him, before three other officers hauled him away. Detective Murphy nodded to Ian, to which the boy returned with the same motion.

The pair of cyborgs walked back into the OmniCorp headquarters, their strides equal.

"Nice job," Alex said when they were back inside. Both of their visors were pulled back.

"Thanks," Ian said.

"Let's go to the police station," Detective Murphy suggested. "There's some people there who will want to meet you."

"Let's go," Ian said.

The pair went to the garage, where several police cars were stored.

"Which one's yours?" Ian asked.

"This one," Alex said, walking over to a jet black motorcycle, before getting on. "Hop on."

"No thanks," Ian said. "I'll run."

Alex raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

* * *

**I got a small idea I will incorporate into this story. Won't tell now, don't want to spoil. Just let me know what you think of this chapter, and let me know of any suggestions you think I should add, or ideas for new stories I should write.**


End file.
